The Kims
by llalallala
Summary: Tiga siswa bermasalah yang akhirnya merubah prinsip keprofesionalitasan Kim Namjoon sebagai seorang guru. Atau mungkin kakak pertama mereka yang manis adalah penyebab utamanya. BTS/NamJin with Maknae Line.
1. Chapter 1

.

 **Where did you come from?**

 **What a mystery, where are you going?**

 **How old are you? Are you older than me?**

 **Your face is so small and pretty**

 **You look fresh like a salad, so smooth**

 **Pretty eyes, pretty nose, you're so pretty**

 **Just looking at you makes me happy**

 **But where did you come from? You're so pretty**

 **I need to approach you before someone else steals you**

 **I will bite down on you first**

 **Where did you come from?**

 **Will you tell me your name?**

 **I'm so curious**

 **I'm really so curious**

 **(Where did you come from? By BTS)**

* * *

.

.

.

Namjoon melihatnya lagi hari ini. Pria yang tingginya nyaris sama dengan Namjoon, mengenakan sweater pink dan melangkah dalam balutan _Nike_ pink limited edition yang gagal Namjoon dapatkan, warna rambutnya yang blonde sangat cocok dengan kulitnya yang putih mulus, juga bibirnya.. astaga kenapa bisa merah dan sepenuh itu?

Ia melewati Namjoon begitu saja yang berada satu lorong dengannya. Kira-kira dua minggu yang lalu juga sama. Lagi-lagi memasuki ruang kedisiplinan di ujung lorong, bersebelahan dengan ruang guru yang memang menjadi tujuan Namjoon. Perkiraan awal Namjoon, pria itu adalah salah satu wali murid yang bermasalah. Jadi Namjoon akan mulai mencari tahu siapa murid bermasalah tersebut lalu ia bisa mengenal si manis yang melewatinya tadi. Semoga saja seorang single parent -doa tulus Namjoon dalam hati.

.

"Kau tahu siapa murid yang bermasalah akhir-akhir ini?"

Pertanyaan yang di ajukan menghentikan kunyahan Hoseok pada daging panggang yang merupakan menu makan siangnya. Perhatiannya teralih sempurna pada sosok sang guru matematika di hadapannya.

"Ada apa memangnya?" Dengan nada heran yang jelas.

Sebab selama ini Namjoon bukan tipe guru teladan yang peduli pada keadaan anak-anak didiknya. Ia definisi profesionalitas yang sebenarnya. Dimana baginya tugas seorang guru hanyalah sebatas mengajar dan menjelaskan apa yang ia ketahui. Sangat menyebalkan bagi Hoseok juga beberapa siswa. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, menjadi guru juga bukan keinginan dari hati Namjoon melainkan orang tuanya.

"Penasaran saja." Jawabnya singkat dan berusaha kembali pada prinsip ketidakpeduliannya. Jika memberitahu Hoseok jawaban yang sebenarnya itu sama saja bunuh diri. Hoseok menggunakan kemampuan berbahasanya kebanyakan untuk bergosip.

Dengan sabar Namjoon menunggu Hoseok menelan suapan terakhir, Namjoon juga ikut menghabiskan sisa jus jeruknya karena ia makan lebih cepat dari si guru Bahasa Korea.

"Kau bukan tipe orang yang penasaran pada hal-hal seperti ini."

Ah, menjengkelkan sekali. Kenapa sulit sekali mendapat jawaban dari guru favorit sebagian besar siswa sekolah ini. Namjoon jadi menyesal berteman terlalu dekat dengan Hoseok yang membuatnya jadi tahu segala tentang Namjoon.

"Kim bersaudara." Kejengkelan Namjoon lenyap seketika saat dua kata dari Hoseok terucap. Ia mengambil jeda dalam kalimatnya untuk sekedar mengelap area bibirnya dengan tissue. Sementara Namjoon tetap terfokus penuh padanya. "Kim Jimin kelas 3.B, Kim Taehyung kelas 2.D, dan Kim Jungkook di kelas 1.A"

Namjoon menyadari rasa ketidakpeduliannya sudah di atas normal, hingga tidak ingat sama sekali ada siswa dengan nama yang di sebut Hoseok. Atau sebenarnya wajar saja, ia mengajar di tiga tingkatan sekaligus dan hampir semua kelas dari A sampai D. Begitulah Namjoon masih bisa membela diri dalam hati.

"Mereka semua bersaudara?"

"Ya, dan sangat bermasalah. Hari ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam sebulan kakak tertua mereka di panggil ke ruang kedisiplinan."

Oh, syukurlah hanya kakak.

.

.

Katakanlah cinta memang gila, tidak waras. Namjoon yang terkenal akan ketidakpeduliannya kini bahkan mau mencari tahu setiap detail terkecil dari tiga murid paling bermasalah di sekolah. Dari mulai bertanya pada beberapa murid hingga pendapat guru-guru lainnya. Ia melakukannya dengan hati-hati hingga tujuan utamanya tetap tersembunyi.

Hasil yang ia dapat adalah:

Pertama, Kim Jimin, yang paling tua dari dua lainnya. Namjoon baru ingat bahwa pernah ada interaksi di antaranya dan Jimin. Saat ia sedang mengajar, lalu Jimin datang terlambat. Seperti biasa Namjoon tidak mempedulikannya. Prinsip mengajar yang Namjoon pegang adalah murid yang membutuhkan guru jadi jika ia terlambat dan tertinggal pelajaran itu tanggungjawab sang murid. Tapi Jimin berbeda dari yang lainnya, ia mengangkat tangan untuk mengintrupsi penjelasan Namjoon tentang trigonometri.

" _Saem_ , saya minta hukuman karena datang terlambat." Kerutan heran jelas terlihat di kening Namjoon. Menyempatkan diri membaca _nametag_ di saku kiri sang murid kurang ajar yang mengganggu proses belajar di kelasnya. Kim Jimin tertera disana.

"Kalau begitu jangan mengikuti kelasku dua minggu ke depan."

 _Dan Namjoon melewatkan tatapan kecewa yang Jimin berikan._

Kasus pemukulan pada teman sekelasnya menjadi yang terparah dalam list masalah atas nama Kim Jimin, banyak versi yang Namjoon dengar tentang kasus ini. Satu yang menarik perhatian Namjoon yaitu Jimin hanya melampiaskan kekesalan karena merasa temannya itu telah menghina orangtuanya. Yang sudah meninggal lebih dari tiga tahun lalu. Jimin juga pernah mencuri buku tugas teman lainnya, sering bolos sekolah, mencederai temannya saat pelajaran olahraga, memaki guru, dan beberapa kasus kecil yang malas Namjoon ingat-ingat. Sungguh, bagaimana bisa anak seumurnya menciptakan masalah sebanyak itu.

Kedua, Kim Taehyung. Sedikit lebih baik dari kakaknya. Ingat, sedikit. Meski pada dasarnya mereka sama-sama pembuat masalah. Kasus-kasusnya tidak jauh beda dengan Jimin, hanya saja Taehyung tidak pernah sampai memukul seseorang.. atau _belum_ lebih tepatnya, teman sekelasnya bilang bahwa emosinya seperti akan meledak kapan saja.

Terakhir ada Kim Jungkook, ia sedikit berbeda. Namjoon ingat beberapa kali mengajar di kelasnya, anak itu tampak tenang dan normal. Tapi ternyata, ia jauh lebih berpengalaman soal bertarung karena di umurnya yang masih lima belas tahun ia sudah menyandang gelar sabuk hitam taekwondo dan dari gosip-gosip yang beredar di sekolah menengahnya dulu ia adalah yang paling ditakuti, kabar lain juga mengatakan ia anggota salah satu gengster di Seoul.

Sialan, kalimat 'yang muda yang berbahaya' itu memang benar. Namjoon tidak habis pikir bagaimana ketiganya bisa jadi seperti yang di gosipkan di sekolah. Entah benar atau tidak, Namjoon berniat untuk menyelidikinya lebih jauh sebelum benar-benar percaya.

Dan yang lebih membuatnya penasaran adalah kakak macam apa yang mampu mengendalikan ketiga pembuat onar nomor satu di sekolah?

.

.

.

Esok harinya, Namjoon memiliki jadwal mengajar di kelas Jungkook. Jantungnya sedikit berdetak di atas normal saat berdiri di depan kelas seperti biasa. Ia melihat Jungkook duduk di barisan paling belakang dekat jendela. Anak itu sama sekali tak menatapnya apalagi membalas salamnya seperti anak-anak lain. Pandangannya terfokus pada jendela yang menampilkan langit biru beserta gumpalan-gumpalan awan yang tampak lembut, kelas mereka berada di lantai dua gedung sekolah. Beberapa detik Namjoon habiskan untuk memperhatikannya. Penampilannya, gaya rambutnya, semua tampak normal. Sementara jantung Namjoon berdebar lagi, sosok Jungkook benar-benar mengingatkan Namjoon pada seseorang yang berhasil mengubahnya menjadi sedikit peduli pada keadaan anak-anak didiknya.

"Kim Jungkook." Panggilan dari Namjoon mengheningkan suasana kelas secara instan.

Tidak ada lagi ocehan-ocehan tidak penting mereka, yang ada hanya keseluruhan mata disana yang menatap bergantian antara Namjoon dan teman mereka di pojok sana.

"Kau dengar aku memanggilmu?" Namjoon melanjutkan karena masih tak ada reaksi signifikan dari sang Kim termuda. Kali ini ia berhasil membuat tatapan sang murid beralih padanya, tentu dengan raut kesal yang sengaja ia perlihatkan. "Ke depan dan bantu membagikan hasil ujian kemarin."

Kelas kembali ramai dengan bisikan dan ocehan sana sini. Sebagian besar dari mereka mempertanyakan guru matematika mereka yang tidak biasanya meminta bantuan muridnya, sebagian lagi bertaruh bahwa Jungkook tidak akan menuruti permintaan sang guru dan akan menimbulkan keributan yang seru. Ck, murid-murid sialan kurang ajar! Sepertinya pilihan Namjoon untuk tidak mempedulikan mereka selama ini adalah hal baik.

Namjoon duduk di kursinya dan meletakkan di atas meja tumpukan kertas ujian yang akan di bagikan. Pandangannya tidak putus pada Jungkook yang menatap penuh kekesalan padanya, seolah lewat tatapan mata itu ia telah memberi penolakan yang konkret. Tapi Namjoon tidak semudah itu dikalahkan, ia justru membalasnya dengan tambahan senyum sinis super menyebalkan.

Menarik sekali, kenapa juga bocah sialan sepertinya memiliki kakak yang kelewat manis. Namjoon jadi harus repot-repot mengatasinya.

Cukup lama mereka saling tatap penuh kesinisan sampai akhirnya Jungkook bangkit berdiri dan menimbulkan derit kursi yang mengalihkan perhatian seisi kelas. Hening lagi, hingga decakan dari bibir Jungkook terdengar jelas lalu ia mulai melangkah maju menghampiri Namjoon di mejanya yang tersenyum merayakan kemenangan.

"Bagikan dan temui aku saat makan siang nanti."

"Tidak mau."

"Well, mau tidak mau kau akan menemuiku untuk mengurus nilai matematikamu yang jauh di bawah standar."

Serius, nilai anak ini buruk sekali. Nyaris nol besar jika saja Namjoon tidak mengasihaninya.

"Sial, baiklah."

Sebenaranya ia merasa ini terlalu mudah dari apa yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Si bungsu Kim nyatanya tidak sulit untuk di ajak bekerja sama. Jangan salahkan Namjoon yang akan sedikit melenceng dari soal matematika nanti. Salahkan kakak tertua Kim yang terlalu manis untuk di abaikan.

.

Kelas pertamanya selesai pukul sembilan tepat. Ia sedang menyusuri salah satu lorong untuk menuju kelas selanjutnya, yang sayangnya bukan kelas salah satu Kim yang sedang ia selidiki. Jadwalnya di kelas Jimin baru akan ada besok siang, setelah itu di kelas Taehyung. Masih lama sekali baginya untuk bertatap muka dengan keduanya, sedangkan rasa penasarannya pada si sulung keluarga Kim semakin besar tiap detik.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti karena seseorang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Sejak tadi ia berjalan menunduk jadi sepasang sepatu adalah hal pertama yang dilihatnya. Namjoon mengangkat pandangan secara perlahan, memperhatikan tiap detail orang yang jelas sengaja menghalangi jalannya. Dari celana sampai kemeja putih dimana dasi yang seharusnya rapi justru ia longgarkan, blazer hitam yang menjadi seragam wajib ia lampirkan begitu saja di lengan. Sampai pada wajahnya.. Namjoon menahan sejenak udara di paru-parunya untuk ia keluarkan. Kim Jimin, dengan wajah penuh luka yang masih segar.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari kami?"

Nada dan raut wajahnya sama-sama datar saat mengajukan pertanyaan berbahasa informal pada Namjoon, "Apa maksudmu?" Emosi yang lebih tua mulai terpancing karenanya. Meski Namjoon tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengerti kemana Jimin mengarahkan pembicaraan.

Salah Namjoon tak mengancam atau memperingati para narasumbernya.

"Aku tahu sejak kemarin kau mencari tahu tentangku dan adik-adikku, _seonsaengnim_?"

Sial, tatapannya menyebalkan sekali. Ia pikir bisa semudah itu menaklukan Kim Namjoon. Sang guru membuang nafasnya perlahan, menenangkan diri sendiri. Karena jika ia terbawa emosi juga, maka keadaan akan bertambah rumit.

Namjoon sudah mendapatkan kalimat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan, tapi saat fokusnya kembali pada Jimin, anak itu tengah mengelap kasar bagian hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah dengan punggung tangannya. Ah, Namjoon lupa jika Jimin dalam keadaan terluka saat ini.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti. Sekarang kau ikut aku ke ruang kesehatan, obati luka-lukamu." Setidaknya Namjoon tidak harus membicarakan masalah crush-nya dengan bocah yang sedang mimisan.

"Tidak mau."

Kakak beradik ini memang setipe sekali. Jawaban dan nada yang digunakan pun sama.

"Kau beruntung aku yang menemukanmu seperti ini, jika guru lain maka walimu pasti akan di panggil untuk yang kesekian kali."

Ucapan Namjoon yang ini berhasil mengubah ekspresi Jimin, tatapan matanya yang tajam kini sedikit meredup dan tak berani lagi menatap tepat milik Namjoon.

"Sial, baiklah."

Benar-benar serupa.

Sebenarnya jarak ruang kesehatan dengan lorong tempat mereka bertemu tidak terlalu jauh, hanya saja keadaan Jimin yang babak belur menghambat perjalanan mereka. Namjoon akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapan Jimin, tidak tahan mendengar rintihan demi rintihan seiring langkah yang anak itu ambil.

"Naik ke punggungku. Jika lebih lama disini, bisa ada guru lain yang melihat kita."

Jelas saja Jimin akan langsung menolak. Tapi setelah cukup lama berpikir, Jimin akhirnya menurut. Ia melompat (dengan tiba-tiba dan penuh tenaga, sengaja) ke punggung Namjoon yang tentu langsung mengerang protes. Jimin tubuhnya saja yang pendek, tapi otot-ototnya tumbuh jauh lebih baik dari Namjoon.

"Ternyata kau berat juga, bocah."

Namjoon membenarkan posisi Jimin di punggungnya, juga buku-buku di tangannya. Lalu mulai kembali melangkah lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau mendadak jadi sepeduli ini?"

"Hei! Aku gurumu jadi tolong jangan gunakan _banmal_ saat bicara padaku."

Dasar menyebalkan. Ya, menyebalkan karena Namjoon sendiri juga bingung kemana hilangnya ketidakpedulian yang selama ini ia anut.

.

.

.

"Jimin!"

Pintu di buka kasar serta sebuah teriakan, Namjoon yang tengah menurunkan Jimin dari punggungnya kini menatap sinis pada sang pelaku.

Kim nomor dua, Taehyung. Entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa tahu sang kakak sedang berada di ruang kesehatan.

"Jimin, kau baik-baik saja? Aish sudah kubilang jangan menghadapi mereka sendiri, kau bukan Jungkook, bodoh!"

Apa maksudnya? Kalau itu Jungkook akan sanggup menghadapi ' _mereka_ ' seorang diri, begitu? Siapa ' _mereka_ ' saja Namjoon tidak tahu dan sepertinya kehadirannya disana terabaikan dengan mudah oleh kehebohan Taehyung yang sekarang sedang meneliti wajah Jimin.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Singkirkan tanganmu, Tae, itu sakit!"

Namjoon nyaris tertawa melihat Taehyung yang tanpa sengaja menekan memar di dagu Jimin, lalu setelahnya tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa. Jika di lihat dari sisi seperti ini mereka seperti anak manis yang normal. Meski Namjoon menolak mengakui bahwa ia sedikit menyukai sisi mereka yang ini.

"Maaf maaf, Jimin _hyung_." Ucapnya masih dalam tawa. Matanya menyipit habis dan area bibirnya membentuk kotak yang lucu.

" _Hyung_? Tumben kau memanggilku _hyung_."

Namjoon bisa melihat efek kerlap kerlip imajinatif di mata Jimin. Sepertinya Taehyung itu tipe adik kurang ajar yang jarang memanggilnya _hyung_.

"Hanya karena saat ini keadaanmu begitu mengenaskan!" Ia tertawa lagi. Terlihat lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya saat berhasil membuat Jimin cemberut dan menggumamkan "Sialan!" padanya.

"Tapi serius, _hyung_ , jika Jin _hyung_ tahu bukan hanya kau yang berada dalam masalah besar tapi aku dan Jungkook juga."

Dari sekian banyak kata yang Taehyung ucapkan, hanya dua yang begitu membekas di otak Namjoon. Jin _hyung_. Dia kah orangnya? Tanpa sadar Namjoon terus menyebut nama tersebut dalam hati.

Sementara itu, terdengar erangan frustasi dari Jimin disana lalu saat Namjoon kembali dari lamunan, ia sudah berbaring di ranjang dengan selimut yang membungkus keseluruhan tubuhnya. Taehyung yang berdiri di sisi ranjang hanya menghela nafas, raut wajahnya berbeda dari sebelumnya, kini ia tampak prihatin akan keadaan kakaknya.

"Aku tahu, karena itu sepertinya aku tidak akan pulang hari ini."

Masih memilih untuk menjadi pendengar, Namjoon hanya menangkap kepanikan pada Taehyung sebagi tanggapan atas ucapan asal kakaknya.

"Mana bisa begitu?! Memang semua akan baik-baik saja jika kau tidak pulang? Jin _hyung_ pasti akan mencarimu kemanapun dan lagi, kau mau membuat Jin _hyung_ semakin bersedih?" Taehyung mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jimin yang tertutup selimut, tidak terima dengan keputusan gegabah Jimin yang menurutnya akan menambah masalah.

Astaga, masalah-masalah itu kan tidak akan terjadi jika mereka tidak membuatnya! Namjoon ingin sekali berteriak seperti itu. Tapi ternyata ia masih punya hati untuk tidak semakin membuat kedua pemuda itu kebingungan atas sikap yang seharusnya di ambil.

"Kau bisa mengatakan aku ada acara berkemah atau apa."

"Jin _hyung_ akan memastikannya langsung ke pihak sekolah, bodoh!"

"Kalau begitu katakan aku menginap di rumah teman."

"Jin _hyung_ akan bertanya nama temanmu dan mendatangi rumahnya untuk menyeretmu pulang!"

Tadinya Namjoon pikir, si kakak tertua keluarga Kim adalah tipikal kakak tertua dalam drama-drama tv yang hanya fokus pada perusahaan orangtua mereka sebab ia lah pewaris utamanya. Kemudian adik-adiknya memberontak dengan cara mencari-cari masalah di sekolah. Tapi kenyataannya dugaan tersebut salah besar, dari apa yang di dengar Namjoon, Jin adalah tipe kakak posesif yang akan melakukan segalanya untuk adik-adiknya.

Ah, semakin rumit saja.

"LALU APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN?!" Jimin meneriakan kalimatnya, selimut ia sibak dan kembali dalam posisi duduknya. Taehyung yang terkejut sampai mundur beberapa langkah.

Yang membuat dua orang lain disana semakin terkejut adalah air mata Jimin yang tiba-tiba mengalir. Namjoon yang biasanya _cuek_ saja bisa merasakan betapa gelisah dan ketakutannya Jimin sekarang. Apalagi Taehyung yang memiliki ikatan darah secara langsung dengannya. Sang Kim ketiga tanpa ragu langsung menarik kakaknya untuk ia peluk.

Saat keduanya tak lagi bicara dan hanya isak tangis Jimin yang terdengar, Namjoon berdehem ragu untuk sekedar menarik perhatian disana. Dan mereka kompak menoleh pada Namjoon masih dalam posisi saling memeluk satu sama lain. Mengingatkan Namjoon pada _puppies_ peliharaan tetangganya.

"Siapa kau?" Taehyung yang bicara lebih dulu. Seperti dua Kim sebelumnya yang Namjoon temui, Taehyung memakai kalimat non-formal.

"Kau tidak mengenalku?"

Menyebalkan sekali memang anak-anak ini. Harusnya kan Namjoon yang bersikap tidak peduli, sekarang malah ia merasa sangat kesal karena Taehyung bahkan tidak mengenalnya.

"Kim _Seonsaengnim_ , Tae. Dia guru.. ah kau mengajar apa?" Kali ini Jimin ikut menimpali pembicaraan yang semakin menyebalkan bagi Namjoon.

"Matematika. Dan jika kalian ingin bicara non-formal padaku, panggil saja aku Namjoon hyung."

Karena itu mengganggu sekali saat mereka tetap memanggilnya seonsaengnim tapi selanjutnya memakai kalimat non-formal. Sekalian saja menganggap Namjoon teman kalau begitu.

"Baiklah, Namjoon hyung terdengar lebih cocok untukmu." Taehyung mengangguk-angguk, setuju dengan pernyataan kakaknya.

Pelukan mereka sudah terlepas. Keduanya menatap intens Namjoon yang berdiri agak menjauh karena sejak tadi hanya menjadi pendengar dan penonton saja. Namjoon jadi canggung sendiri di buatnya. "A.. aku akan mencari dokter penjaga untuk membersihkan luka-lukamu." Benar, lebih baik ia keluar dari sana sebelum Jimin mengingat janjinya.

"Kau belum mengatakan alasanmu mencari tahu tentang kami."

Dia ingat ternyata. Langkah Namjoon terhenti begitu saja dan merasakan tatapan Taehyung yang semakin tajam setiap detiknya, begitu juga Jimin yang sudah berhenti menangis.

"Apa maksudmu dia mencari tahu tentang kita, Jimin?"

"Tanyakan saja padanya, Tae."

Sial sekali, Namjoon sudah benar-benar tidak punya cara untuk menghindar.

"Makan siang nanti kalian bisa datang ke ruanganku untuk mendapat penjelasan. Sekarang ini kau butuh perawatan, Jimin. Dan Taehyung, kembali ke kelasmu jika tidak mau masalah semakin bertambah."

.

.

.

.

Namjoon melewatkan makan siangnya. Nafsu makannya mendadak hilang tertelan pikiran soal bagaimana menghadapi Kim bersaudara dan segala kerumitannya. Ia baru saja kembali dari ruang kedisiplinan untuk meminta beberapa berkas tentang ketiga Kim yang akan ia ajak bicara nanti.

Dari sana Namjoon tahu hal lainnya, bahwa walaupun mereka sudah tidak punya orang tua tapi warisan yang di tinggalkan tidak main-main. Mereka bisa hidup berkecukupan dan sekolah setinggi apapun yang mereka inginkan. Seperti dugaan sebelumnya, kakak tertua mereka lah yang bertugas menggantikan ayahnya sebagai direktur perusahaan. Hanya saja, tidak sekarang-sekarang ini, karena Seokjin sang kakak tertua masih harus menyelesaikan kuliahnya.

Sampai sana saja hal yang ia ketahui, sisanya, harus ia tanyakan sendiri pada ketiganya nanti.

Pintu ruangannya di ketuk dua kali saat Namjoon baru saja duduk di kursinya. _Here they are_ , Namjoon mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, sebelum berkata "Ya, masuk."

Lalu pintu terbuka, Jimin yang pertama kali muncul, luka-luka di wajahnya sudah di bersihkan dan terdapat plester disana-sini. Selanjutnya adalah si nomor dua Taehyung, raut wajahnya datar seolah senyum kotak yang tadi Namjoon lihat saat di ruang kesehatan tidak pernah tercipta untuknya. Terakhir si bungsu yang masih tampak jelas keheranan, mungkin bertanya-tanya mengapa dua kakaknya juga bisa ada disini.

"Silahkan duduk." Namjoon menegakkan duduknya, memperbaiki nada suaranya agar terdengar seserius mungkin. Membawa kembali wibawanya sebagai seorang guru.

"Sekarang ceritakan alasanmu, Namjoon hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continue**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

This is special for our leader who turns into 22nd years old! I don't think there are any words can describe how thankful I am to know him. He's my meds, I always feel this youth periode is hurt me the most. But he told me through his music that I'm not the only one who's suffering. I'm not the only one who feels lonely, I'm not the only one who needs someone to hold my hand, I'm not but we are do. He used to feel like that too or is still. Then he told me to standing once again, to not avoid anything in the front just go on and go on so the pain will fade away with that effort itself. If I can meet you someday, I will tell all my thanks toward you. Happy birthday and let's enjoy our life!

Ini bukan series kok, hanya twoshoot. Sengaja aku bagi dua karena takut kepanjangan hehe. I'm waiting your respons in review~

Ps: Second baik-baik saja, hanya author-nya yang sedang tidak sehat baik fisik maupun mental. Sekian dan terimakasih.


	2. Chapter 2

.

"Aku menyukai Jin _hyung_ kalian."

Hening..

Masih hening..

Tetap hening..

Namjoon mulai curiga jika ketiganya sudah tidak bernafas karena beberapa menit terlewat yang mereka lakukan hanya menatap Namjoon dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Bagus _sih_ , jadi Namjoon tidak perlu repot-repot mengurus mereka saat akhirnya menikah dengan Seokjin nanti. Haha. Bercanda. Kim Namjoon belum se-psikopat itu _kok_.

"Hei, kalian baik-baik saja?" Ia putuskan untuk bertanya, sekaligus berniat menyadarkan tiga siswa di hadapannya yang masih terkena serangan shock.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Merasa sebagai yang tertua dari dua lainnya, Jimin menjadi orang pertama yang sadar, bahkan nada bertanya yang ia gunakan sudah sangat mengintimidasi.

"Akan kulanjutkan setelah kau menceritakan apa yang membuat wajahmu seperti itu, Jimin."

Maaf saja, Namjoon bukan orang yang suka mengikuti alur yang ada. Tugasnya sebagai guru adalah pengatur dalam kelas, begitupun saat ini, ia anggap sebagai ruang kelasnya dengan hanya berisi tiga murid super istimewa.

Peraturannya, Namjoon memberi satu maka ia akan mendapatkan satu dari mereka.

"Sialan, apa kau berniat mempermainkan kami?!" Jimin berdiri dari duduknya, wajah yang memerah dan gebrakan pada meja Namjoon adalah bukti rasa kesalnya.

Mendapat perlakuan sangat tidak sopan seperti ini, Namjoon berusaha tidak terpancing. Tujuannya sekarang jadi sedikit berubah arah, selain tentang Kim Seokjin, ia juga penasaran dengan apa yang di lakukan bocah-bocah brandalan ini di luar sana.

" _Hyung_ , sudahlah, katakan saja. Aku juga ingin tahu siapa yang melakukan itu padamu."

Perhatian yang lain teralih pada sang Kim termuda. Nada bicara dan tatapannya datar, seolah ia tak memiliki emosi apapun. Ia dan Taehyung memang tampak jauh lebih tenang dari kakaknya. Tapi Namjoon tebak, justru yang seperti mereka ini yang berbahaya.

Seluruh pasang mata dalam ruangan menyorot penuh padanya, Jimin merasa tak punya pilihan lagi selain bicara. "Shin."

Namjoon menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bingung dengan satu kata yang Jimin ucapkan, dua Kim yang lainnya memiliki reaksi serupa. Berdecak dan membisikan beberapa kata umpatan. Sepertinya mereka semua mengenal nama yang di sebutkan.

"Siapa Shin?"

"Dia.." Kalimat Jimin terputus saat Taehyung tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya. Lalu melanjutkan dengan kalimatnya sendiri, "Jangan katakan dulu, Jimin. Kita belum mendapat jawaban yang kita inginkan tadi. Benarkan, _hyungnim_? Permainan memberi satu mendapat satu?"

Kim Taehyung, sejak awal Namjoon mengira ia memang sedikit berbeda dari dua lainnya. Penyelidikan singkatnya mengatakan bahwa nilai-nilai Taehyung cukup baik meski masih ada beberapa yang lebih baik darinya. Satu yang bisa di pastikan, mungkin anak ini tidak terlalu pintar melainkan sangat cerdas. Namjoon punya perbedaan sendiri untuk dua kategori sifat tersebut.

Cengiran kekanakkan yang Namjoon lihat di ruang kesehatan, berganti seringai menyebalkan. Namjoon tertawa kecil dibuatnya, ketiga Kim di hadapannya ini memang benar-benar menarik.

"Apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" Sebuah pertanyaan basa-basi. Namjoon tentu tahu apa yang paling ingin mereka ketahui.

"Dimana kau mengenal Jin hyung?" Jungkook menanggapinya dalam hitungan detik.

Sebenarnya si bungsu adalah tebakan terakhir Namjoon tentang siapa yang akan bertanya lebih dulu. Tidak apa-apa _sih_ , permainan akan semakin menarik jika banyak hal di luar prediksi.

"Aku melihatnya saat ia di panggil ke ruang kedisiplinan karena ulah kalian."

Tidak keren memang, Namjoon mengharapkan kisah pertemuannya dengan Seokjin akan jauh lebih romantis dari itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Yang pasti bertemu Seokjin adalah salah satu takdir terindah di hidupnya.

"Hanya melihatnya? Dan kau bilang kau menyukainya?"

Ah, anak muda zaman sekarang. Tahu apa mereka tentang cinta. Namjoon menatap remeh ketiganya, " _Follow the rule, kids_." Meski cukup besar keinginannya untuk menjelaskan tentang perasaan yang ia miliki pada Seokjin, Namjoon memilih tetap fokus pada permasalahan ketiga Kim di hadapannya.

Awalnya mereka tampak bingung menanggapi ucapan Namjoon, tapi seperti yang telah di duga, Taehyung jadi orang pertama yang memahaminya.

"Kau bukan guru budi pekerti, mengapa mempedulikan kami sampai seperti ini?" Taehyung bertanya masih dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Namjoon sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, kemana sikap masa bodo yang selama ini ia jalani? Kim Seokjin merubahnya begitu saja tanpa ia ketahui pasti caranya. Jadi Namjoon tidak memiliki apapun sebagai jawaban yang bisa ia berikan pada Taehyung.

"Ck, aku mulai muak dengan permainanmu." Memang, raut wajah sang Kim nomor dua menggambarkan betapa ia mulai tidak menyukai situasi. Namjoon pikir hal selanjutnya adalah Taehyung akan melangkah keluar serta menyeret kedua saudaranya, tapi ia justru yang melanjutkan permainan. "Shin Jungjae adalah direktur utama perusahaan kami setelah _appa eomma_ meninggal. Sekaligus.." Disini Taehyung kembali memamerkan seringainya. Seolah setelah ini, ia lah sang pemenang permainan. "Tunangan Jin _hyung_."

Mungkin kalian bisa mendengar suara retakan hati Namjoon di dalam rongga dada sana. Menyukai Seokjin membuat Namjoon sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Beberapa menit terlewati dengan keheningan, Namjoon mengambil waktu untuk berpikir atau merenung atau bahkan sama sekali tidak memikirkan apapun. Sementara tiga yang lebih muda setia tampak kembali menemukan semangat masa mudanya. Tipikal siswa sialan yang gemar membuat gurunya menderita.

"Kurasa kau benar-benar menyukai Jin _hyung_ kami." Celetukan Jimin menyadarkan lamunannya. Namjoon kembali fokus pada tiga siswa di hadapannya yang entahlah kini tengah tersenyum manis, mengembalikan kodrat mereka yang sebenarnya sebagai anak umur belasan.

"Jadi kalian hanya mengetes perasaanku? Seokjin tidak benar-benar bertunangan kan?"

Kali ini Jungkook yang langsung menjawab tanpa dosa, "Sayangnya yang terakhir itu benar." Dan terhempas lagi harapan Namjoon yang sempat melambung tinggi.

"Tapi kami sungguh sangat tidak menyukainya. Shin hanya memanfaatkan Jin _hyung_ untuk menguasai perusahaan, kami juga tahu bahwa sebenarnya Jin _hyung_ sama sekali tidak bahagia. Karena itu kami sengaja selalu memancing kemarahan Shin agar Jin _hyung_ sadar seperti apa dia yang sebenarnya."

Si bungsu berceloteh lepas tanpa beban. Lupakan aturan permainan yang Namjoon ciptakan tadi, situasi mulai berubah menjadi seperti yang seharusnya. Dimana Namjoon berperan sebagai guru pembimbing dan mendapat kepercayaan untuk mendengarkan masalah-masalah yang selama ini ketiganya alami. Mereka merasa jauh lebih baik dengan situasi baru yang tercipta. Jungkook bahkan terlihat seperti bocah yang tengah mengadu pada orangtuanya tentang kenakalan seorang teman.

Namjoon tersenyum tulus, bukan lagi seringai menyebalkan yang membuat Jimin selalu ingin melayangkan satu tinju padanya. Jika seperti ini, ketiganya rela mengakui bahwa Namjoon benar-benar seorang guru.

"Lalu hasil yang kalian dapat?"

Dengan lesu Jimin menyahut, "Tidak banyak yang berubah. Si brengsek itu selalu bersikap manis di hadapan Jin _hyung_."

"Dia yang memukulimu sampai seperti ini _kan_?" Kemarahan Namjoon sedikit demi sedikit terpancing. Orang sialan macam apa yang masih bisa bersikap manis di hadapan seorang kakak yang adiknya telah ia sakiti.

"Shin tidak pernah turun tangan secara langsung, ia memerintahkan bawahannya atau menggunakan cara-cara licik lainnya agar kami terlihat buruk di mata Jin _hyung_."

Sekarang semuanya terdengar masuk akal. Namjoon berempati pada keluarga Kim yang jadi serumit ini.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak akan membenarkan cara kalian menghadapi masalah. Kalian justru menghancurkan masa depan kalian, mengerti?"

Udara dalam ruangan terkontaminasi rasa bersalah yang kental dari ketiganya, Namjoon dapat jelas merasakan itu. Kim bersaudara di hadapannya kompak menundukan kepala, tidak lagi sekurang ajar di awal saat memiliki keberanian berlebih menatap langsung pada gurunya. Sejak awal Namjoon telah menduga, mereka hanya anak-anak yang di kelilingi masalah dan berpikir dengan membuat masalah lain akan menyelesaikannya. Intinya, mereka hanya membutuhkan seseorang untuk sekedar mendengarkan keluhan mereka, bukan mentah-mentah menilai keburukan mereka.

Oh, Namjoon belajar banyak sekali siang ini. Selamat datang pada perasaan aneh yang membuatnya merasa menjadi guru yang sama sekali tidak berguna.

.

.

.

.

Siang tadi berakhir dengan Namjoon yang memesan _jjajangmyeon_ sebagai menu makan siang mereka, ia bahkan rela mengeluarkan uang lebih untuk mentraktir. Ketiganya jadi tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

Namjoon menyelesaikan kelas terakhirnya setengah jam lebih lama dari bunyi bel, salahkan murid-murid tingkat akhir yang terlalu rajin bertanya dengan alasan ujian yang sudah semakin dekat. Bersama ransel kesayangan serta _coat_ coklat miliknya, Namjoon berjalan menyusuri lorong gedung sekolah menuju tempat parkir mobil.

Disana lah ia kembali melihat Jimin, kali ini tidak sendirian, juga bukan dengan dua adiknya. Melainkan seseorang yang sekilas di lihat lebih pendek darinya, berkulit putih pucat dan rambut hitam legam berponi yang manis. Namjoon mengenalinya. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak mengenal ketua siswa di sekolah? Kalau tidak salah namanya Min Yoongi.

Memilih bersembunyi di balik salah satu mobil yang terparkir, Namjoon menemukan dirinya menjadi penguping obrolan keduanya.

"Ayolah, Yoongi~"

"Tidak mau, Jimin. Terakhir kali kau menginap, aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman!"

Astaga, Namjoon mengumpati pikiran negatif yang muncul setelah mendengar kalimat si ketua siswa. Jika memang apa yang di pikirkan Namjoon adalah benar, maka Jimin telah bergerak jauh mendahului gurunya.

"Bukan salahku saat itu mati lampu, aku jadi ketakutan dan kau harus mau kupeluk sepanjang malam."

Bukan ternyata, Namjoon menghela nafasnya penuh kelegaan.

"Pokoknya tidak bisa, lagipula aku tidak mau kau menghindar dari Jin _hyung_. Kau sudah dewasa, Jimin, belajar mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanmu."

"Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku yang sedang terluka seperti ini?"

 **Cup**

"Obat dariku, setelah ini kau harus pulang dan beristirahat. Jangan membuatku selalu khawatir, mengerti? _Bye_ , Jiminie~"

Saat Yoongi memberikan kecupannya di sudut bibir Jimin yang terluka, Namjoon yang terkejut bereaksi over dengan melangkah mundur dan akhirnya menendang tempat sampah di belakangnya. Keributan tentu saja tercipta dari sumpah serapah yang ia tujukan pada sang tempat sampah yang terguling berisik.

"Ck, apa sih mau, _hyung_?!"

Jimin muncul tepat di belakangnya, memaksa Namjoon berbalik badan dan melupakan nasib tempat sampah yang isinya berhamburan. Nasib baik seolah memang enggan menemani Namjoon, untunglah Min Yoongi sudah pergi, ia hanya terlihat sebagai pecundang di hadapan calon adik iparnya. Ya, biarkan saja Namjoon menyebutnya seperti itu.

"Kau serius tidak berniat memanggilku _seonsaengnim_ lagi mulai sekarang?"

"Aku akan memanggilmu begitu jika kau berhasil menikahi hyungku."

Tolong, bantu Kim Namjoon mengamini ucapan anak didiknya yang tampan meski kurang tinggi.

"Dan anggap kau tidak pernah melihat yang barusan."

"Barusan yang mana?"

"Aku tahu kau melihat kami!"

"Maksudmu, kau dan Min Yoongi?"

"Ia tidak mau hubungan kami diketahui teman-teman."

Apalagi sekarang? Rahasia lain Jimin yang ia pegang? Semoga ini akan menjadi kekuatan tambahan untuknya. "Baiklah."

"Aku akan pulang, bye."

Sebelum sang bocah melangkah lebih jauh, Namjoon bergerak cepat menarik ranselnya. Membuat langkahnya berhenti dan kembali menengok kebelakang dengan sorot kata yang menjelaskan bahwa ia benar-benar jengkel dengan kelakuan sang guru matematika.

"Pulang kemana? Daripada kau menggelandang di jalan, lebih baik ke rumahku." Karena Namjoon punya seribu persen keyakinan bahwa Jimin tidak akan berani menemui Seokjin di rumah dengan keadaan wajah babak belur.

"Jika ini caramu merayuku untuk mendapatkan restu, aku menolak!"

Sial sekali jalan pikiran Namjoon terbaca semudah itu.

"Dengar, bocah, aku bahkan bisa saja menikahi Seokjin tanpa harus repot mengemis restumu."

Selanjutnya, proses penyeretan Kim Jimin menuju mobil Namjoon pun terjadi cukup cepat.

.

"Oh, _shit_ , Jin _hyung_ menelepon."

Terdengar kepanikan dari Jimin di kursi samping kemudi. Menatap horror pada layar ponselnya yang terus berkedip. Namjoon yang sedang fokus menyetir pun jadi sedikit tertular panik.

"Angkat saja, katakan kau akan menginap di rumah gurumu untuk mendapat pengajaran tambahan."

"Dia tidak akan percaya!"

"Aku akan bantu bicara padanya!"

"Kau mau mencuri kesempatan dalam kesulitanku ya?!"

"Astaga, cepat angkat saja, Jimin! Sebelum ia semakin curiga karena kau mengabaikan panggilan pertamanya."

Sulit sekali mendapatkan kepercayaan dari si bocah Kim kedua.

Jimin memberi tatapan curiga terakhirnya sebelum memutuskan menjawab panggilan kakaknya. Terlihat berusaha membuat dirinya sejauh mungkin dari indra pendengaran Namjoon yang ia tahu pasti sedang mengawasi.

"Ya, _hyung_."

"Kau dimana, Jiminie?"

"Ah.. Aku masih di jalan. Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah pulang?"

"Mereka sudah di rumah. Mengapa kau tidak pulang bersama mereka? Kau pulang dengan apa?"

Namjoon melirik sampingnya dan menemukan raut wajah kebingungan Jimin, sampai menggit bibir bawahnya. Dasar bocah, masih tidak pandai mengendalikan situasi.

"Tadi aku mendapatkan bimbingan tambahan, _hyung_ , dan kami masih belum selesai. Karena itu _seonsaengnim_ memintaku menginap di rumahnya."

"Kau tidak akan pulang ke rumah hari ini?"

Kepanikan dan kebingungan Jimin tadi kini berubah menjadi rasa bersalah, Namjoon bisa melihatnya karena raut wajah Jimin yang mengatakan semua itu.

"Maaf, _hyung_. Jika kau tidak mengizinkan, aku akan pulang sekarang juga."

Namjoon bertaruh Jimin barusan hanya sekedar basa-basi, dalam hati pasti sedang berdoa sungguh-sungguh agar kakaknya tetap memberi izin.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, Jiminie. Hanya.. Boleh _hyung_ bicara dengan gurumu?"

Senyum Jimin kembali mengembang, begitu lebar hingga bagi Namjoon jadi sedikit menyeramkan. Ia balik menatap Namjoon dengan efek binaran pada matanya. "Sebentar, _hyung_."

" _Seonsaengnim_ , _hyung_ ku ingin bicara." Ternyata memang benar, Jimin yang bersikap manis itu bukan pertanda baik.

Bukan berarti bicara dengan Seokjin melalui telepon adalah hal buruk. Namjoon hanya harus mempersiapkan hati lebih matang lagi. Akhirnya Namjoon menerima ponsel yang Jimin berikan setelah sorot mata Jimin berkata 'tolong, cepat angkat sebelum aku menyesali ucapan formalku tadi. Kebetulan mereka bertemu lampu merah, Namjoon tidak perlu takut menabrak sesuatu saat kegugupannya nanti mulai tidak terkendali.

"Halo, saya Kim Namjoon. Guru matematikanya Jimin."

Di samping, ada Jimin yang menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangan untuk menghalangi tawa yang lepas karena demi apapun tampang gugup guru matematikanya itu lucu sekali.

"Ah ya, _seonsaengnim_. Salam kenal. Saya Kim Seokjin. Maaf Jimin telah merepotkan anda bahkan mengambil waktu luang anda di rumah."

"Namjoon saja tidak apa-apa, Seokjin- _ssi_. Dan tentu, tidak masalah. Jimin membutuhkan bantuan untuk memperbaiki nilai-nilainya, sebagai seorang guru sudah menjadi tugas saya untuk membantu."

Kali ini Jimin menunjukkan _gesture_ ingin muntah, kalimat yang tadi bukan Namjoon sekali.

"Anda baik sekali. Terimakasih banyak sudah memperhatikan Jiminie, Namjoon- _ssi_."

Bohong jika saat mendengarnya Namjoon tidak merona. Seokjin memiliki suara yang lembut, hingga Namjoon bisa jelas-jelas membayangkan wajahnya saat ia berbicara. Bahkan kalau boleh, Namjoon ingin merekamnya dan akan mendengarkan kembali di setiap pagi untuk mendapatkan energi tambahan. Memang terdengar seperti seorang maniak. Namjoon yakin Jimin akan memukulinya sampai pingsan jika ia mengutarakan niatnya barusan.

"Sama-sama, Seokjin- _ssi_. Senang bisa membantu."

"Oh ya, bisakah saya menemui anda di sekolah besok? Saya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih secara langsung. Sekaligus membicarakan masalah-masalah Jiminie."

Udara sore itu dan permintaan Seokjin bekerja sama untuk membekukan Namjoon, tapi suara klason mobil di belakang segera menyadarkannya. Ponsel Jimin yang berada dalam genggaman nyaris terjatuh karena kepanikan yang tiba-tiba.

Berbicara dengan Seokjin melalui telepon saja Namjoon sudah keringat dingin, apalagi jika harus bertatap muka secara langsung. Sepertinya Seokjin benar-benar menempati posisi istimewa di hati sang guru matematika.

"Be..besok?" Kegugupannya dapat di rasakan oleh Jimin yang kini menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. Jalannya mobil yang di kendarai Namjoon juga jadi tidak stabil, seperti bersiap menabrak apa saja di depan sana. "Baiklah, Jimin akan membantu anda ke ruangan saya. Kita bicarakan disana, bagaimana?"

"Tentu. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak, Namjoon- _ssi_. Sampai bertemu besok."

Besok. Otak Namjoon sudah mulai berpikir tentang pakaian terbaik seperti apa yang akan ia kenakan. Ia gugup sekaligus sangat bersemangat. Sama sekali melupakan obrolannya dengan ketiga Kim tadi siang. Tentang status Kim Seokjin yang sudah bertunangan.

"Jiminie?"

Namjoon yang lagi-lagi baru tersadar dari lamunan, segera mengembalikan ponsel Jimin dengan sangat tidak rela. Jimin masih menatapnya aneh. Seperti Namjoon adalah makhluk luar angkasa yang sedang menyetir mobil dalam balutan pakaian khas seorang guru.

"Ya, _hyung_."

"Jaga dirimu, jangan menambah repot gurumu yang sudah berbaik hati memberi bimbingan sampai jam di luar sekolah. _Hyung_ akan menemuimu besok di sekolah."

Besok. Jimin harus mulai memikirkan cara menyembuhkan luka-lukanya hanya dalam waktu satu malam.

"Baiklah. _Hyung_?"

"Ada apa?"

"Jangan menemui Shin malam ini."

Mendengar Jimin membicarakan Shin perhatian Namjoon sedikit teralih dari jalan, ia memasang telinganya baik-baik.

"Jiminie, kau tahu _Hyung_ melakukan ini untuk kalian."

"Kami tidak butuh apapun selain dirimu. Biarkan dia mengambil perusahaan, kita berempat bisa pergi dan aku yang akan bekerja keras untuk membiayai kalian."

Sampai disini, Namjoon tahu Jimin sudah menangis lagi tanpa harus melihat. Suaranya bergetar, serta satu isakan loloh di akhir kalimat.

"Kita bicarakan ini di rumah, oke? Kau hanya perlu tahu, _hyung_ menyanyangi kalian melebih apapun."

Jimin terlihat menurunkan ponselnya dari telinga, tanda percakapan kakak beradik itu sudah selesai. Namjoon meliriknya beberapa kali dan Jimin selalu menghadap jendela, menyembunyikan bekas tangisnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tak ada jawaban. Justru aneh jika Jimin akan langsung menjawabnya.

"Tiba-tiba aku ingin makan es krim. Kita mampir ke supermarket dulu, tidak apa-apa _kan_?"

Masih belum menjawab, tapi Namjoon bisa melihat sekilas anggukan kepala yang Jimin berikan. Tanda sebuah persetujuan. Namjoon diam-diam tersenyum. Ia dengar es krim, coklat dan sejenisnya bisa membuat perasaan seseorang menjadi lebih baik. Jimin terlihat sedang sangat tidak baik saat ini.

"Kalau di beri pilihan, aku akan memilihmu, Namjoon _hyung_."

Namjoon tidak begitu mengerti pilihan macam apa yang dibicarakan Jimin, yang pasti sesuatu di dalam rongga dadanya sana menghangat.

Sepertinya Namjoon berhasil mengantongi satu restu dari sang Kim nomor dua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continue**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Maaf, ini kelemahanku, membuat konflik satu oneshot melebar kemana-mana bahkan dua chapter saja dirasa masih belum cukup. Jadi baru akan tamat di chapter depan karena jika aku tamatkan disini, aku ga akan bisa update sekarang hiks.

Terimakasih buat semua review-nya, aku ga nyangka responnya akan sebaik ini tapi feedback yang aku berikan justru tidak berjalan baik. Maaf sekali lagi atas keterlambatan semua ff, aku berusaha yang terbaik untuk cepat menyelesaikannya. Sekali lagi terimakasih dan sampai jumpa di chapter akhir ^^


	3. Chapter 3

.

Berantakan, menjadi point utama dalam menggambarkan keadaan _apartement_ yang Namjoon tinggali beberapa tahun ini. Baju kotor yang (seingatnya) sudah satu minggu tergeletak di sofa ruang tengah, entah apa yang membuat Namjoon melupakannya ketika waktu laundry tiba. Tumpukan piring kotor di westafel sana, yang Namjoon berdoa tiap harinya akan ada keajaiban agar piring-piring tersebut dapat bersih dengan sendirinya. Buku-buku yang dapat di temukan pada setiap sudut ruangan, yang ini sedikit membanggakan, Namjoon menjadikannya bukti tentang berapa banyak buku yang sudah habis ia baca. Juga di sisi lain membuktikan betapa malasnya sang guru matematika.

"Kuberitahu, _hyung_. Jika Jin _hyung_ melihat hal seperti ini, kau akan benar-benar mati." Oceh Jimin sembari berbaring di sofa yang sudah Namjoon bersihkan, sementara pemilik rumah sedang mengambilkannya minuman.

Sekedar jus jeruk yang ada di lemari es. Semoga saja belum kadaluarsa, karena Namjoon sendiri lupa kapan membelinya.

"Apa maksudmu, bocah?" Namjoon tiba di ruang tengah dan menemukan Jimin sudah menguasai _remote_ tv-nya, masih tetap pada posisi berbaring nyaman di sofa.

Ah, Namjoon jadi merindukan sisi manis Jimin seperti saat di mobil tadi. Es krim telah berhasil mengembalikan kepribadian kurang ajar anak itu.

"Jin _hyung_ maniak kebersihan." Ia mendudukkan diri, bergumam terimakasih sebelum menyeruput jus jeruk yang baru saja Namjoon letakkan di meja.

Namjoon berhenti menggulung lengan kemejanya, mulai tertarik pada topik pembicaraan yang di bawa Jimin. Apapun itu tentang Seokjin memang akan selalu menarik baginya.

"Mungkin setelah ini aku akan ambil cuti untuk sekedar membersihkan apartemenku." Jawaban santai dari Namjoon membuat Jimin tersedak jus yang sedang ia minum.

Lirikan tajam yang Namjoon terima dari pemuda di sampingnya tak berarti apa-apa, ia tenggelam dalam lamunan yang sudah pasti tidak ingin Jimin ketahui isinya.

"Serius? Apa kau begitu menyukai Jin _hyung_?" Satu pertanyaan yang menyerempet sindiran. Namjoon tersadar kembali pada dunia nyata dan memikirkan baik-baik jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang di ajukan.

Ia menatap Jimin, masih terlihat antusias menunggu jawaban. Tidak seperti Jungkook, Jimin memang tidak terlalu mirip dengan Seokjin. Kulitnya lebih gelap dan raut wajahnya lebih tegas. Tapi tetap saja ada bagian dari dirinya yang membuat Namjoon mengingat Seokjin saat menatapnya seperti ini.

"Aku akan mandi duluan dan mencarikanmu baju ganti." Lalu melangkah meninggalkan Jimin di sofa ruang tengah. Mereka sudah makan malam di luar, sekalian ketika Namjoon mengatakan ingin membeli es krim. Sekarang yang ingin ia lakukan adalah mandi lalu tidur. Tenaganya cukup terkuras karena begitu banyak hal baru yang di laluinya hari ini.

Soal jawaban untuk pertanyaan Jimin, Namjoon masih belum tahu. Seokjin jelas-jelas bukan cinta pertamanya (Namjoon terlalu tua untuk itu). Tapi ia juga tahu perasaannya pada Seokjin sama sekali belum pernah ia rasakan. Membingungkan memang. Cinta dan segala definisinya.

.

.

.

Paginya saat semua sudah siap berangkat, Namjoon mendapati Jimin menatapnya intens. Seperti dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki tak ada yang matanya lewatkan.

"Ada yang salah?" Nada untuk bertanya yang ia gunakan begitu penuh kejengkelan.

Namjoon hanya mengenakan kemeja putih polos yang sudah sering ia kenakan. Memang dengan tambahan jas semi formal berbahan jeans, celanahitam yang cukup ketat, juga _black high convers_ membalut kaki-kakinya. Ia juga menata rapi rambut _silver_ -nya. Terakhir, tas tangan hitam yang ia bawa begitu kasual. Tidak ada yang salah kan?

"Hyung, kau terlihat seperti orang yang akan pergi berkencan dibanding guru yang akan mengajar."

Namjoon ingin sekali menertawainya dan berkata bahwa ia akan melakukan keduanya sekaligus hari ini. Kepercayaan diri seorang Kim Namjoon memang sedang bagus-bagusnya.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu jika tidak ingin aku tinggal!" Pilih mengalihkan pertanyaan, karena menurutnya penjelasan secara verbal untuk sekarang ini tidak akan mampu membuat Jimin mengerti. Bahkan ia sendiri masih belum memahaminya.

Jimin mendengus kesal, jelas-jelas sang guru berniat menolak menjawab. Ia mengunyah kasar sereal coklat yang Namjoon siapkan sebagai menu sarapannya. Sampai tiba-tiba kunyahannya berhenti, menyadari sesuatu saat melihat Namjoon yang berjalan lurus melewati meja makan, lalu duduk di sofa dan fokus pada tayangan berita pagi di televisi _._ "Kau tidak ikut sarapan?"

Tanpa repot-repot menatap lawan bicaranya, Namjoon menjawab santai "Itu satu-satunya stok makanan yang tersisa. Aku lupa membeli bahan makanan yang lain."

Jimin masih belum melanjutkan kuyahannya. Dibuat memikirkan ucapan Namjoon sedemikian rupa. Bohong jika hatinya tidak tersentuh dengan apa yang sang guru matematika lakukan pagi ini. Merelakan stok makanan terakhir yang ia punya untuk seorang siswa yang jelas-jelas bukan favoritnya di sekolah, justru merepotkannya seharian kemarin, membiarkan Jimin tidur di ranjang sementara ia di sofa sebab ukuran ranjang yang hanya khusus satu orang saja, juga membuatkannya kompres es batu agar lebam-lebam di wajahnya sedikit membaik. Awalnya, Jimin pikir semua yang Namjoon lakukan padanya dan kedua adiknya semata-mata karena rasa sukanya pada Jin _hyung_. Tapi setelah semalaman dipikirkan lagi, ini sudah terlalu jauh untuk bisa melakukannya atas dasar hal tersebut, Jimin tahu bahwa Namjoon benar-benar peduli.

"Sudah selesai sarapannya?" Suara Namjoon mengintrupsi keheningan. Ia menemukan Jimin melamun dengan tatapan mata yang mengarah padanya. Sama sekali tidak punya ide tentang apa yang sedang bocah itu pikirkan.

"Kuhabiskan dalam satu menit. Kau bisa menunggu di mobil."

Ada yang aneh pada nada bicara Jimin, Namjoon tahu itu meski akhirnya ia kembali memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Terkadang, sesuatu akan menjadi lebih baik jika tidak di bahas lebih jauh.

.

.

.

.

"Ini. Kau bisa mengatakan pada Seokjin jika sedang flu berat dan sebagainya, aku akan bantu meyakinkan saat kami bertemu nanti."

Sebuah masker kesehatan berada di tangan Namjoon, menyodorkannya pada Jimin di kursi samping kemudi sebagai sarannya untuk menutupi memar di bagian pipi dan sudut bibirnya yang masih terlihat cukup jelas. Semalaman Jimin mengeluh bagaimana memarnya bisa hilang dalam semalam, Namjoon sudah memberikannya kompres es batu tapi sepertinya tidak terlalu membantu.

Dengan kesabaran penuh Namjoon menunggu Jimin yang kembali 'menghilang' dari tubuhnya. Belum mematikan mesin meski mobil sudah terparkir sempurna. "Jimin?"

"Aku tidak akan memakainya." Jawaban yang terdengar satu detik setelah Namjoon memanggil namanya. Ia menyadari fokus sang Kim nomor dua yang telah kembali. Tatapan matanya terisi dengan sesuatu yang bisa Namjoon sebut sebagai keyakinan. "Kuputuskan untuk memberitahu Jin _hyung_ yang sebenarnya."

Benar sebuah keyakinan. Namjoon menarik kembali uluran tangannya, meletakkan masker tadi di atas _dashboard_. Lalu tanpa sadar senyumannya terlalu lebar, bangga pada Jimin dan keputusan yang diambilnya. Dulu, ia tidak pernah tahu kalau menjadi seorang guru rasanya akan semenyenangkan ini.

"Apa menurutmu Jin _hyung_ akan mempercayai ceritaku kali ini?"

Kembali pada Jimin di sampingnya yang sudah sibuk melepas _seatbelt_ sambil bergumam satu pertanyaan. Namjoon ikut melepas _seatbelt_ miliknya setelah mesin mobil ia matikan. Menunggu sampai perhatian Jimin kembali tertuju padanya sepenuhnya barulah ia memberi jawaban.

"Kalian keluarga. Kau adalah adik kandungnya. Jika ada orang yang harusnya paling bisa ia percayai, itu adalah kau dan kedua adikmu."

Dengan begitu, Namjoon mendapatkan lagi tatapan Jimin yang seperti tadi pagi. Namun kali ini, Namjoon tahu apa artinya. Sebuah terimakasih.

.

Mereka baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan area parkir, saat dua orang meneriakan "Jimin _hyung_!" secara bersamaan. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, pelukan menerjang Jimin yang berjalan di sisinya. Untung saja Namjoon bergerak cepat untuk menjauh, jika tidak ia benar-benar di hempaskan oleh dua Kim lainnya.

"Kami merindukanmu, Jimin hyung."

Entah Kim mana yang membisikkan kalimat tersebut, secara teknis ketiganya kini menjadi 'satu' dalam sebuah pelukan. Namjoon yang mendengarnya dibuat memutar bola mata, tiga Kim ini punya hubungan kakak-beradik yang aneh. Saling merindukan dan melindungi satu sama lain terdengar seperti tipe keluarga harmonis yang biasanya. Hanya saja akan menjadi aneh bagi Namjoon yang seorang anak tunggal dan tinggal jauh dari orangtuanya sejak lulus sekolah.

"Bagaimana Jin _hyung_? Kalian belum mengatakan apapun kan?"

"Kau yang menyuruh kami untuk tetap diam. Kami tidak mengatakan apapun, _hyung_."

"Sekarang apa rencanamu? Jin _hyung_ menunggu di dalam untuk bertemu Namjoon."

Setelah untuk yang kesekian kali diabaikan dan menjadi pendengar percakapan, Namjoon berdehem keras, merebut paksa perhatian ketiganya. Sialan untuk Kim Taehyung yang mengucapkan namanya tanpa di sertai honorific apapun. "Tidak ada rencana Jimin, yang ada hanya rencanaku. Jadi dengarkan aku." dalam intonasi yang ia gunakan sudah jelas mengatakan bahwa ia tak ingin di bantah.

Tapi ketiga Kim muda ini sepertinya memang di takdirkan untuk membuat Namjoon jengkel.

"Kalau kami tidak mau, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Karbondioksida yang di buang kasar menjadi bukti rasa kesal Namjoon yang sudah limit. Bersiap memberi jawaban pada Taehyung, seperti _'aku akan menggantung pakaian dalam kalian di atas tiang bendera lalu menyuruh kalian lari keliling lapangan seharian penuh!_ '

Untungnya, Jimin menyela dengan kalimatnya "Dengarkan dia, Tae. Dia akan membantu kita"

Hanya butuh satu kalimat dari Jimin untuk membuat keduanya memandang Namjoon dengan cara yang berbeda. Maksudnya, ada _respect_ disana yang tak di temukan sebelumnya. Jadi Namjoon dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa ketiga Kim di hadapannya bukan tipikan pembangkang menyebalkan seperti yang selama ini digosipkan. Mereka akan dengan mudah patuh, hanya saja tergantung siapa yang menurut mereka pantas dipatuhi. Dan mereka memiliki _standard_ yang tinggi untuk itu.

"Jadi apa rencanamu, Namjoon _hyung_?" Pertanyaan dari si bungsu kali ini. Namjoon dibuat gugup saat ingin menjawab. Masih agak _shock_ menyadari mereka memperlakukannya sedikit lebih baik.

"Uh.. Ah, pertama, aku akan bicara dengan Seokjin terlebih dahalu dan kalian masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Jangan membuat keterlambatan menambah masalah kalian."

Akhirnya.. Namjoon bersyukur kata demi kata berhasil ia ucapkan dengan lancar dan dengan intonasi yang tepat. Ketiganya tampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum kompak menanggukan kepala di satu waktu. Sungguh mengingatkan Namjoon pada _puppies_ milik tetangganya.

Namjoon ikut mengangguk, tanda resmi telah terjadi persetujuan di antara mereka. Lalu karena selain tidak ada yang ingin dikatakan lagi, jam sekolah juga sudah berbunyi, Namjoon melanjutkan langkah meninggalkan tiga Kim disana.

"Terimakasih banyak, Kim _Seonsaengnim_!" Kekompakan ketiganya kembali terbukti, saat meneriakan kalimat yang sama dalam waktu bersamaan. Menyusul tawa-tawa kecil yang enak di dengar.

Namjoon menganggukan kepala sekali lagi. Tidak berani menengok ke belakang, takut jika ia justru akan berakhir ikut tertawa bahagia bersama mereka.

Mungkin setelah ini, Namjoon akan menelepon orangtuanya untuk berterimakasih telah memaksanya menjadi seorang guru.

.

.

.

Bahkan musim dingin terparah di Seoul pun masih kalah membekukan di banding efek aura Seokjin pada Namjoon saat ini. Dia benar-benar membeku tak bergerak di depan pintu ruang guru saat menyadari si pemilik warna rambut emas duduk di sofa tamu. Seokjin masih belum menyadarinya, sibuk mendengarkan Hoseok yang entah bagaimana caranya terlihat akrab sekali mengobrol dengan sang Kim pertama yang telah mengobrak-abrik prinsip ketidakpeduliannya. Oh sial, Jung Hoseok, jika ia berniat menikung, Namjoon siap terjadi pertumpahan darah antar sahabat.

"Nah, itu Namjoon!"

Teriakan Hoseok sedikit membuatnya lebih baik, setidaknya sekarang ia bisa menggerakkan kaki untuk melangkah meski yang ini langkahnya jadi sedikit aneh. Seperti kaki-kakinya berjalan sendiri sementara Namjoon tetap membeku di depan pintu.

"Selamat pagi, Seokjin- _ssi_."

Kim Seokjin masih sesempurna seperti yang terakhir kali Namjoon lihat. Hanya saja penampilannya kini sedikit lebih formal. Tidak ada lagi _sweater soft pink_ , _white skinny jeans_ , dan _Nike pink limited edition._ Ia cukup mengenakan kemeja putih dan _cardigan_ biru langit yang di kancing sebagai outernya untuk membuat Namjoon kembali terpesona dan _holy shit_ , _red convers high_ di kakinya terlihat jauh lebih baik di banding barang mahal limited edition sekalipun.

Satu lagi, Namjoon lupa menyertai senyum manis yang Seokjin ukir di wajahnya. Teruntuk matahari di langit sana, tolong maafkan eksistensi Kim Seokjin yang bagi Namjoon lebih hangat dan lebih bersinar darimu.

"Pagi juga, Namjoon- _ssi_."

Saat Seokjin membalas jabatan tangannya, bumi seolah menjauh dari telapak kakinya dan Namjoon dapat melayang dengan mudah. Mungkin Seokjin adalah salah satu penyihir yang keluar dari bukunya J.K Rowling, lalu menyamar sebagai manusia biasa yang bertugas menghilangkan sedikit demi sedikit kewarasan Namjoon. Lihat, selama ini Namjoon begitu menjunjung tinggi logika di atas segalanya, tapi Seokjin dan mantranya-yang-entah-apa-itu mematahkan seluruh teori berlogika yang Namjoon punya.

"Seokjin bilang kalian sudah membuat janji, jadi aku menyuruhnya menunggu disini." Perhatian Namjoon dengan mudah teralih pada Hoseok. Keningnya berkerut dalam saat tak mendengar satupun honorific saat sang guru bahasa menyebut nama Seokjin. "Oh, kami ini teman di sekolah menengah atas, omong-omong." Ekspresi Namjoon dapat mudah di baca oleh Hoseok yang segera memberi penjelasan sebelum pertumpahan darah terjadi.

Menganggukan kepala mengerti, lalu menatap Seokjin lagi yang masih tersenyum, bahkan sedikit terkekeh. Manis sekali, ya Tuhan.

"Ya begitulah, saat Hoseokie sudah berhasil menjadi guru, aku masih harus berjuang di bangku kuliah."

Jadi jika Hoseok dan Seokjin teman satu sekolah, secara teknis Namjoon akan jadi lebih muda dari Seokjin. Entah apakah ini sebuah keberuntungan atau kesialan tersendiri.

"Itu karena kau terlalu sibuk mengurus adik-adikmu. Aku ada kelas pagi, jadi harus segera pergi sekarang."

Namjoon sedikit merasa bersalah ketika ia sangat mensyukuri keputusan Hoseok untuk pergi.

"Terimakasih, Hoseokie."

Uh, panggilan yang terlalu manis. Lupakan rasa bersalah tadi, Namjoon jadi ingin menendang bokong Hoseok agar bisa lebih cepat meninggalkan ia dan Seokjin berdua.

"Jangan canggung dengannya, Jin, ia lebih muda dua tahun dari kita. Otaknya saja yang terlalu jenius melebihi umurnya."

Tatapan tajam Namjoon sudah mewakili segala keinginannya untuk mengusir keberadaan Hoseok secara tidak manusiawi. Hoseok yang sudah menyadari hal itu dari tadi hanya membalas dengan tawa kecil tapi terdengar super menyebalkan, ia lalu mengambil tas ranselnya dan akhirnya benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu.

"Wow, kau benar-benar jauh lebih muda dari yang kupikirkan." Gumaman Seokjin terdengar cukup jelas.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu." Permintaan maaf yang diiringi tawa sebagai balasannya. Siapapun tahu ia tak sungguhan merasa bersalah. "Tidak semua guru matematika itu tua, berperut buncit, serta memakai kacamata tebal kan?"

Daripada merasa bersalah, Namjoon lebih sedikit berbangga diri. Sejak awal matematika memang bukan hal yang paling ia inginkan, masih kalah jauh dengan musik dan sastra. Walaupun begitu Namjoon mampu melaluinya sampai di titik yang menurutnya sukses.

Satu lagi, kalau bukan karena matematika, mungkin saja Namjoon tidak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa berdiri di hadapan Kim Seokjin seperti sekarang.

"Ya, benar. Kau bahkan guru matematika paling tampan yang pernah kutemui." balasan mematikan dari Seokjin. Senyum yang masih terukir disana menambah kadar bahaya di dalamnya.

Rasanya Namjoon ingin segera memanggil Hoseok kembali, sekedar memastikan bahwa dirinya masih bernafas saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continue**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf membingungkan soal masalah penomoran(?) Kim disini. Intinya sih, tetep sesuai urutan ya. Seokjin pertama , Jimin kedua, Taehyung ketiga, dan Jungkook terakhir. Soal aku yang pernah nyebut Jimin sebagai Kim nomor satu, ya karena pembahasannya hanya melibatkan maknae line, tanpa memasukkan Seokjin. Dan saat aku menyebutnya Kim nomor dua, disitulah Seokjin ikut terlibat. Membingungkan ya? Maaf, aku emang demen buat kalian bingung haha. Bercanda.

So this is still not the end. I can't finish it this week bcs I have soooo many assignments as must thing to finish (the morphology linguistic is a thing that can kill me!) Sorry, guys, but you have to wait again till next week. Terimakasih banyak untuk segala dukungan juga kesabarannya menunggu ^^

P.s: Second.. Akan meluncur setelah The Kims tamat. Maaf membuat kalian harus menunggu lama.

P.s.s: black hair Yoongi is another thing that can kill me.


	4. Chapter 4

.

"Tidak apa-apa aku mengambil waktumu?"

Mereka sedang berada di _pantry_ sekolah. Memang bukan tempat yang wajar untuk seorang guru dan wali murid berdiskusi tentang murid atau anak mereka yang bermasalah. Tapi Namjoon butuh kopi paginya, dan Seokjin sendiri menyetujui dengan senyuman.

Jadi Namjoon masih disibukkan membuat dua cangkir kopi saat Seokjin yang duduk di kursi dekat meja besar sana mulai membuka obrolan.

"Tidak masalah, kelasku ada di jam kedua nanti. Jadi kita punya waktu bicara sampai jam setengah sepuluh. Tambah gula?"

Sedikit menengok ke belakang untuk melihat respon Seokjin berupa anggukan disertai senyum kecil yang sepertinya permanen melekat di wajah manisnya. Ah, Namjoon jadi kasihan pada gula dalam toples yang pasti sedang merasa tersaingi.

"Apa kau mengajar di kelas salah satu adikku hari ini?" Tanyanya lagi, kali ini dengan keantusiasan yang meningkat dalam intonasi bicaranya.

Namjoon mengaduk perlahan cairan pekat di salah satu cangkir, menyibukkan diri agar tidak tergoda menengok ke belakang lagi atau ia akan semakin panas dingin. "Taehyung dan Jimin tepatnya."

"Bagaimana mereka menurutmu?"

Balasan yang Namjoon dapat terjadi dalam beberapa detik selanjutnya, seperti Seokjin sudah bersiap mengajukan pertanyaan lain tanpa menunggu jawabannya.

"Taehyung dan Jimin?" Gumaman kecil Namjoon.

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mengeluarkannya perlahan, itu ia lakukan sebagai persiapan kembali menghadapi Kim Seokjin secara langsung. Serta mempersiapkan senyum terbaik yang semalam sempat ia latih di depan cermin kamar mandi.

"Yap. Dan Jungkook. Oh, terimakasih kopinya." Ucapan terimakasih dari Seokjin saat secangkir kopi Namjoon sajikan di atas meja di hadapannya. "Apa kau juga menganggap mereka sebagai pembuat onar?" Lanjutnya.

Namjoon dibuat gemetaran lagi, kali ini karena ekspresi bertanya yang Seokjin gunakan. Ia pun mendudukkan diri pada kursi di samping Seokjin bersama kopi miliknya. Memang wajarnya posisi mereka mengobrol adalah saling berhadapan. Tolong salahkan saja sang Kim tertua dan pesonanya yang membuat Namjoon melanggar kewajaran.

Omong-omong tentang jawabannya, jika Namjoon masih tipikal guru yang seperti dua hari lalu, ia akan jawab 'ya' tanpa ragu. Dilanjutkan dengan gerutuan soal bagaimana ketiganya menyia-nyiakan masa muda mereka, kelakuan yang merepotkan teman-teman serta guru-guru, dan berbagai komentar negatif lainnya.

Tapi jawaban Namjoon yang hari ini adalah, "Mereka punya cara tersendiri untuk menarik perhatian, jadi yang mereka butuhkan hanya seseorang yang benar-benar peduli. Justru kurasa mereka cukup cerdas. Meskipun begitu bukan bearti aku membenarkan sikap mereka."

Suatu saat nanti, Namjoon akan menghadiahkan Seokjin sebuah cerita dimana ia adalah seseorang yang menyadarkan Namjoon untuk akhirnya bisa memberi jawaban tadi.

"Terimakasih. Mereka beruntung memiliki guru sepertimu."

Namjoon ingin sekali membantah lalu mengatakan hal kebalikannya, bahwa mereka lah yang membawa keberuntungan datang padanya. Tapi lagi-lagi ia menyimpannya untuk di ceritakan suatu saat nanti.

Keheningan menyapa mereka di menit selanjutnya. Saat Seokjin sedikit terburu-buru menyesap cairan kopi dari gelasnya, saat itu juga Namjoon sadar kalau sejak tadi ia menatap Seokjin tanpa berkedip. Namjoon ikut menyesap kopinya. Menyembunyikan senyum karena sempat melihat pipi putih Seokjin yang berangsur-angsur merekah merah.

"Ah ya, ini." Seokjin kembali memecah keheningan, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas ranselnya.

"Apa ini?"

Sebuah kotak di dalam tas kecil yang manis. Segalanya tentang Seokjin memang selalu manis di mata Namjoon. Jatuh cinta mengirimnya balik ke masa remaja yang dulu tidak terlalu indah.

Namjoon menggeser gelasnya menjauh untuk bisa ia tarik mendekat bungkusan yang Seokjin berikan.

"Semalam Jimin mengirimiku pesan untuk membuatkanmu bekal sebagai tanda terimakasihnya."

Penjelasan dari Seokjin telak membungkam Namjoon. Secara tidak langsung dibuat merenungkan lagi alasan utamanya dua hari lalu ketika memutuskan untuk memberi sedikit perhatian pada ketiga Kim yang di kenal sebagai pembuat onar. Namjoon akui, jika itu bukan tentang Seokjin yang adalah kakak tertua mereka, mungkin Namjoon masih akan tetap pada prinsip ketidakpeduliannya dan mungkin selama hidup akan terus menggerutui pilihannya menjadi guru.

Mau bagaimana lagi, Namjoon memang bukan guru yang baik sejak awal. Jadi pertemuannya dengan keluarga Kim masih belum mampu membuatnya bangga terhadap pilihannya sebagai guru. Namjoon tetaplah guru yang buruk, hanya saja ia sedikit lebih bahagia sekarang.

"Ck, anak itu.." Sang guru matematika dibuat kehilangan kata-kata. Kehangatan yang akhir-akhir ini begitu familiar kembali ia rasakan. Pagi ini sudah menjadi yang kedua. Pertama saat ketiga Kim yang biasanya kurang ajar meneriakan ucapan terimakasih disertai _honorific_ yang seharusnya.

Tadi itu rasanya jauh lebih baik dibanding ketika ia menerima gelar sarjana pendidikan dulu. Karena sepertinya, pengakuan otentik Namjoon sebagai guru baru saja di mulai pagi tadi.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak telah peduli dengan mereka, Namjoon-ssi."

Hingga detik ini Namjoon masih belum terbiasa melihat senyum Seokjin tanpa degupan keras jantungnya. Terlebih ia dapat merasakan ketulusan disana, bahwa sang Kim tertua benar-benar sedang berterimakasih. Meski menurut Namjoon belum banyak hal yang ia lakukan untuk Kim bersaudara ini.

Namjoon baru akan membuka mulutnya sekedar menanggapi ucapan terimakasih barusan, namun dering ponsel milik Seokjin membuatnya menahan suara. Seokjin meraih ponsel yang sedari tad ia letakkan di atas meja, memperhatikan layarnya beberapa saat, lalu menatap Namjoon lagi, meminta izin menjauh untuk mengangkat panggilan yang masuk. Tentu Namjoon mengizinkan, ia belum jadi siapa-siapanya Seokjin yang punya hak untuk melarang kan?

Sementara Seokjin bicara dengan telepon di dekat pintu sana, Namjoon menyeruput kopi dalam gelasnya. Berusaha menetralisir rasa negatif yang mendadak muncul karena pertanyaan yang ia ajukan pada dirinya sendiri tadi. Ya, fakta dimana ia tidak punya hak apapun untuk mengatur Seokjin. Belum, lebih tepatnya. Dan Namjoon tersenyum tanpa sadar oleh pemikiran terakhirnya.

Tidak sampai lima menit Seokjin kembali menghampirinya, raut wajahnya berubah. Panik dan terburu-buru meraih kunci mobil yang juga ia letakkan di meja. "Ada apa?"

"Ah maaf, Namjoon-ssi, sepertinya obrolan kita sampai disini dulu. Senang bisa bicara denganmu."

Lagi, siapa Namjoon jika ingin menahan Seokjin lebih lama bersamanya? Bahkan sekedar menayakan alasan Seokjin terburu-buru seperti ini saja Namjoon tak mampu. Hanya bisa menatap sang Kim tertua yang tersenyum untuk terakhir kali sebelum membuka pintu pantry dan melangkah keluar.

Begitu saja akhir pertemuannya dengan sosok yang akhir-akhir ini sering mampir ke mimpi-mimpinya tiap malam. Ah, sial. Dalam hati Namjoon berjanji akan langsung mengajak Seokjin berkencan di pertemuan selanjutnya. Walaupun masih berstatus tunangan orang sekalipun.

.

.

.

.

Kelas pertamanya berjalan lancar. Hanya sedikit keanehan yang datang dari Jimin. Anak itu memperhatikan seluruh penjelasan Namjoon sepanjang kelas, bahkan sempat mengajukan pertanyaan di bagian yang ia masih belum mengerti. Jimin yang Namjoon ingat adalah yang terbiasa datang terlambat, lalu tidur sampai bel pelajaran berganti. Jadi walaupun senang, Jimin versi hari ini masih terasa aneh baginya.

Namjoon menutup pintu kelas lalu mulai berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kelas selanjutnya.

" _Saem_!" Sebuah panggilan menghentikan langkahnya. Namjoon tak perlu berbalik untuk bisa tahu siapa si pemilik suara. Saat suara langkah kaki Jimin berhenti, barulah Namjoon memutar badan menghadapnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya, entah kenapa berusaha bersikap dingin. Mungkin Namjoon ingin menjaga wibawanya sebagai seorang guru yang ia tahu hanya tersisa setengahnya jika di hadapan Jimin.

"Bagaimana Jin _hyung_?"

Yah, memang pertanyaan Jimin tidak akan jauh jauh dari sana sih.

"Dia hanya berterimakasih karena aku sudah membantu kalian."

"Hanya itu?" Respon dari Jimin membuat Namjoon mengernyit, memang apa lagi yang di harapkan dari pertemuan tadi?

"Ya, kau pikir apa lagi?"

Selanjutnya raut kekecewaan lah yang Jimin tunjukkan. "Bukan apa-apa."

Serius, Namjoon dibuat penasaran tentang apa sebenarnya yang Jimin harapkan dari pertemuan tadi. Firasatnya mengatakan hal itu tidak jauh dari harapan Namjoon sendiri mengingat Jimin secara tidak langsung telah memberikan persetujuan untuk Namjoon mendekati kakaknya.

"Baiklah, saya pamit. Terimakasih, _saem_." Dengan begitu Jimin mengambil langkah kembali ke kelasnya bersama aura suram yang masih melingkupinya.

Namjoon baru menyadari Jimin yang entah sejak kapan kembali menggunakan bahasa formal padanya. Ia dibuat menghela nafas, merasa dipermainkan sedemikian rupa oleh makhluk-makhluk tampan bermarga sama dengannya.

"Jimin!" Tanpa sadar ia sudah meneriakkan nama itu. Menggema di dalam lorong sekolah yang cukup sepi. Sang siswa menoleh, menunggu Namjoon melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Jangan lupa kerjakan pekerjaan rumahmu dan.." Namjoon berhenti untuk sekedar tersenyum. Bukan seringai menyebalkan yang dulu selalu membuat Jimin ingin meninjunya, yang kali ini lebih membuat Jimin semakin mengakuinya sebagai seorang guru. "Terimakasih untuk bekal makan siangnya."

.

.

Perjalanan menuju kelas selanjutnya jadi sedikit ringan. Senyum yang tak lepas dari sang guru matematika membuat heran beberapa murid yang berpapasan dengannya karena mereka terbiasa oleh aura dingin yang Namjoon keluarkan. Sesampainya di kelas, kegaduhan menyambutnya. Siapapun tahu bahwa murid-murid tahun kedua adalah yang paling parah. Hoseok sebagai guru teladan saja sering dibuat sakit kepala oleh mereka.

" _YA_! BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM?!"

Suasana mendadak sunyi. Para murid kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing dan fokus pada Namjoon yang berdiri di depan. Omong-omong, barusan bukan teriakan Namjoon, ia baru sekedar membuka mulut untuk melakukan itu. Lalu seseorang yang duduk di deretan belakang pojok kiri mendahuluinya, Kim Taehyung.

"Terimakasih, Taehyung- _ah_. Mari kita mulai pelajarannya."

Jujur saja, Namjoon juga di buat shock oleh teriakan Taehyung tadi. Ia merubah pikirannya tentang siapa Kim yang paling menakutkan, awalnya ia pilih Jimin, tapi sepertinya Taehyung ini memiliki emosi paling tidak stabil.

Setelahnya, kelas berjalan kondusif. Beberapa murid aktif bertanya tentang rumus-rumus matrix yang membingungkan. Namjoon tentu dengan kesabaran penuh menjelaskan lagi setiap detailnya. Namun, di dalam suasana kelas yang baik, Taehyung tetap menjadi titik perhatian sendiri bagi Namjoon. Anak itu terlihat sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Namjoon, ia justru fokus menatap ke luar sana lewat jendela. Mengingatkan Namjoon pada saat mengamati Jungkook kemarin.

"Kim Taehyung." Namjoon menahan tawa ketika sang pemilik nama sedikit terlonjak kaget di tempatnya. Perhatian Taehyung kini teralih, menatap Namjoon keherenan. "Bisa bantu saya mengerjakan soal di papan tulis?"

Ia terlihat beberapa kali mengedip, memproses suatu tindakan untuk pertanyaan barusan. Jika seperti ini, Taehyung jadi terlihat lebih muda dari usianya. Ck benar-benar, para berandalan Kim ini sebenarnya mempunyai sisi imutnya masing-masing.

"Baiklah."

Satu lagi hal mengejutkan Taehyung berikan ketika ia selesai mengerjakan soal-soal di papan tulis. Ya, bukan hanya satu, tapi kelima soal yang ada ia selesaikan lengkap dengan rumus masing-masing. Kelas benar-benar sunyi, menatap Taehyung seolah ia keturunan dewa yang baru saja turun dari langit dan di tugaskan menyelamatkan murid lainnya yang akan mendapat giliran maju mengerjakan soal.

Namjoon juga kehilangan kata-kata untuk beberapa saat. Mendapat terlalu banyak kejutan dari para keturunan Kim.

"Boleh saya kembali duduk, _saem_?"

Pertanyaan yang mendapat anggukan kepala dari Namjoon, entah dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak. Sepeninggal Taehyung, Namjoon berdiri di hadapan papan tulis. Sekedar memeriksa lagi dari dekat hasil pekerjaan anak didiknya dan ya, sempurna. Taehyung mengikuti dengan baik seluruh penjelasannya tadi. Disini Namjoon belajar untuk tak lagi menilai murid-muridnya hanya dari tampak luarnya saja. Lihat, satu pelajaran hidup lain sang Kim berikan pada Namjoon.

"Kita lanjutkan."

Saat pikiran bahwa kelasnya akan kembali berjalan normal, saat itulah sebuah dering ponsel menggagalkannya. Namjoon membuang kasar udaranya, berusaha menenangkan diri agar emosi negatifnya tidak terpancing. Lalu berbalik untuk menatap deretan muridnya untuk mencari tahu sang sumber masalah.

"Kim Taehyung, simpan ponselmu. Dilarang menggunakannya saat pelajaran."

Rasanya belum ada lima belas menit lalu Namjoon memuji anak itu, sekarang sudah membuat masalah lagi. Mungkin kepribadian anak muda zaman sekarang memang labil luar biasa. "Kim Taehyung!" Tingkah Taehyung semakin mengganggu jalannya kelas. Bukannya mematikan ponsel, kini ia justru terlibat percakapan melalui telepon yang menarik seluruh perhatian teman sekelasnya.

Dari posisinya sekarang, Namjoon tidak dapat mendengar apa yang anak itu bicarakan. Tapi ia tahu harus segera mengambil langkah demi keadaan kelas yang kembali kondusif.

"KIM TAEHYUNG!"

Bersamaan dengan bentakan Namjoon, sang Kim nomor tiga menutup sambungan teleponnya. Memasukkan asal ponsel ke dalam saku blazer seragamnya, lalu terburu-buru membereskan buku-buku di atas meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam ransel. Namjoon memperhatikan tiap gerak geriknya dalam diam, terlanjur emosi, ia berusaha mengontrol diri agar tidak semakin meledak.

Seakan kejutan-kejutan sebelumnya belum cukup, Taehyung memberikan satu lagi untuk guru matematikanya. Saat ia melangkah mendekati Namjoon bersama rasa panik yang jelas menguar dari tiap sel dirinya. Berbisik tajam, " _Hyung_ , kumohon bantu kami." tepat di hadapan Namjoon yang berhasil ia buat kehilangan akal sehat selama hampir satu jam mengajar.

Contoh hilangnya akal sehat Kim Namjoon adalah meninggalkan kelas dengan resiko keluarnya surat peringatan demi membantu trio perusuh nomor satu di sekolah.

.

.

.

.

Ia berpikir bahwa hal-hal seperti ini hanya ada dalam film saja. Maksudnya, mengemudi dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata untuk mengejar penjahat yang para bocah Kim menyebutnya 'si brengsek Shin'.

" _Hyung_ , lebih cepat!" Jungkook, yang termuda memerintahnya. Namjoon perkirakan ia akan benar-benar mengambil alih kemudi jika sang guru tidak menambah laju kecepatannya. Hell, ini nyaris 60km/jam!

"Okay, _boys_. Sekarang waktunya kalian menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi."

Karena sejak awal Namjoon di seret ke dalam situasi kebut-kebutan ini, ia tak mendapat penjelasan apapun. Hanya tahu bahwa mereka harus secepat mungkin tiba di bandara dan 'tersangkanya' adalah si brengsek Shin tadi. Ya, anggap Namjoon sudah sungguhan kehilangan akal sehatnya hingga tanpa alasan yang jelas pun ia mau menuruti sang Kim bersaudara.

"Jimin, jelaskan padaku." Kali ini Namjoon yang memerintah, sekilas melirik tajam Kim tertua yang duduk di kursi samping kemudi. Kecepatan berusaha ia jaga tetap di atas rata-rata menghindari rentetan protes dari Jungkook dan Taehyung di kursi belakang sana.

"Dia membawa Jin _hyung_." Kentalnya amarah dapat Namjoon rasakan dari intonasi yang Jimin gunakan. Perlahan tapi pasti menular pada Namjoon sendiri. Nama Seokjin yang di bawa adalah penyebabnya.

"Lalu? Mereka bertunangan, wajar jika pergi bersama kan?" Sungguh, Namjoon yang mengucapkan itu adalah Namjoon yang tegar.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau belum mengerti juga dengan penjelasan kami kemarin?! Shin itu benar-benar jahat! Dia bahkan berencana membunuh Jin _hyung_ agar seluruh perusahaan kami jatuh padanya." Di belakang sana Taehyung berteriak dengan emosi yang tidak mau kalah dari sang kakak.

Jangan tanya reaksi Namjoon, lihat saja kepalan tangannya di stir kemudi yang siap melayang pada apapun, langsung pada si brengsek Shin lebih bagus. Dosa apa Seokjin dan keluarga kecilnya yang tersisa hingga harus berurusan dengan penjahat bermuka dua seperti dia.

"Beberapa hari ini dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Karena itu aku menemuinya, tapi Shin terlalu pengecut, ia justru mengirimkan anak buahnya." Jimin di sampingnya merengut. Kekesalan serta keputusasaan seolah menjadi satu baginya.

Meski begitu, Namjoon yakin sekian ratus persen bahwa Jimin dan adik-adiknga tak akan menyerah begitu saja demi kakak mereka.

"Itu kau saja yang bodoh, Jimin. Terbawa emosi dan tidak pakai rencana." Serius, ini cara Namjoon menghibur. Karena ia tahu anak seperti Jimin bukan tipe yang ingin mendengar motivasi-motivasi penuh pelangi. Ia butuh kritik tajam agar membuatnya lebih baik.

Mengabaikan teriakan protes dari penumpangnya, Namjoon putuskan menginjak rem dan berhenti, setelah tadi pikiran untuk menerobos lampu merah sempat terlintas. Ia tidak ingin ambil resiko satu penjara bersama Shin nanti. "Lalu, bagaimana kalian tahu saat ini ia memiliki niat Jahat pada Seokjin?"

"Sejak semalam aku sudah meminta beberapa kenalan orangtua kami untuk mencari tahu rencananya." Taehyung memulai, suara yang ia keluarkan lebih kecil dari yang tadi. Entah apa artinya.

"Dan kau tahu, _hyung_? Ia sungguh ingin melukai Jin _hyung_ agar tidak bisa hadir di rapat direksi akhir minggu ini." Jungkook yang paling pendiam pun ikut melapor pada Namjoon yang memperhatikan mereka lewat kaca spion. "Di rapat itu akan resmi di tetapkan direktur perusahaan yang baru."

"Makanya semalam aku melarang keras Jin _hyung_ bertemu dengannya. Tapi ternyata pagi ini aku kecolongan. Sialan."

"Harusnya tadi pagi kau menahannya lebih lama, _hyung_. Payah."

Lampu sudah kembali hijau, tanpa ragu Namjoon langsung menginjak dalam pedal gas untuk menaikan kecepatan. Mendapat klaksonan protes dari pengguna jalan lainnya. Sebenarnya itu karena ia terkejut dengan percakapan Jimin dan Taehyung barusan. Sempat mengira bahwa ia tadi salah dengar.

"Hey hey, jika kalian seperti ini aku akan salah paham menganggap kalian telah mengizinkanku berkencan dengan Seokjin."

"Memang, dasar Namjoon _hyung_ bodoh." Jawaban menjurus kasar dari yang paling muda membantah perkiraan Namjoon.

"Izin sudah resmi berlaku sejak kami memanggilmu _Seonsaengnim_ tadi pagi." Oh, yang barusan terdengar sejuk sekali dari Jimin.

"Jadi ayo selamatkan calon pacarmu, _Seonsaengnim_!"

Menanggapi teriakan antusias Taehyung, Namjoon kian melajukan kecepatan mobilnya. "Baiklah, kencangkan sabuk pengaman kalian."

Sepanjang perjalanan yang cukup menegangkan ini, Kim Namjoon tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum bersama tekad untuk membawa Seokjin kembali pada adik-adiknya yang manis.

.

.

.

"JIN _HYUNG_!"

Pekikan keras Jungkook terasa seperti suara dari malaikat surga setelah setengah jam lebih mereka mengelilingi bandara untuk mencari Seokjin. Salahkan mata-matanya tiga Kim ini yang tidak bisa menemukan kemana tepatnya Shin akan membawa Seokjin.

Sosok yang merasa namanya di teriakan bangkit berdiri dari duduknya, tampak terkejut melihat adik-adiknya yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah berlari terburu-buru menghampirinya, di tambah sosok guru tampan yang baru tadi pagi mengobrol dengannya. "Hey, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Bukan jawaban yang di dapat, justru terjangan pelukan dari ketiga adik remajanya. Bahkan Jungkook yang sampai pertama untuk memeluknya, kini menangis, Seokjin bisa merasakan kemejanya yang mulai basah. Lalu Taehyung yang meremas kuat bagian belakang kemejanya hingga kusut, seolah menolak melepaskan Seokjin lagi. Dan Jimin, sang adik tertua hanya memeluknya dalam diam. Walaupun masih belum mengerti situasi yang sedang terjadi, Seokjin tetap berusaha mengusap satu-satu punggung adiknya, seperti biasa memberi ketiganya ketenangan. "Sudah, sudah. Jangan menangis. _Hyung_ disini."

Di sisi lain, Namjoon sebagai orang _luar_ memilih menjaga jarak sementara. Memberi waktu bagi ketiga bocah Kim melepas ketakutan mereka akan kehilangan sang kakak tertua, sembari memperhatikan keramaian sekitar yang beberapa dari mereka menjadikan reuni kecil ini sebagai pusat perhatian. Namun, tujuan utama Namjoon bukanlah perhatian orang-orang, melainkan si pemeran antogonis di drama dalam keluarga Kim.

Ah, disana. Namjoon melihatnya sedang berlari kecil ke arah mereka, lengkap dengan setelan jas hitam mewahnya yang membuat Namjoon muak. Tampan sih.. tapi belum cukup pantas mendampingi Seokjin apalagi dengan segala sifat brengseknya.

"Jin, apa yang terjadi?! Mengapa mereka ada disini? Ahhn!"

 _Ups_

Maafkan kepalan tangan Namjoon yang sudah terlalu gatal menunggu untuk di layangkan pada wajah Shin. "Tolong jauhi mereka mulai sekarang." sebuah geraman, pertanda Namjoon yang mati-matian menahan emosi.

Terdengar jeritan kecil Seokjin yang terkejut oleh apa yang barusan Namjoon lakukan. Hal itu juga membuat tiga bocah Kim melepas pelukannya, tapi menggenggam erat lengan sang kakak saat hendak menghampiri Shin yang terkapar. Mengundang lebih banyak perhatian pengguna bandara.

"Siapa kau, sialan?!"

"Aku.." _calon tunangan Kim Seokjin yang baru_. "Guru matematikanya Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook." Tolong terbangkan Namjoon dengan pesawat apapun dan kemanapun, ke tengah gurun Afrika kalau perlu.

Shin tertawa dengan segala kebrengsekannya, membuang ludah beserta sedikit darah hasil melayangnya kepalan tangan Namjoon tadi. Perlahan tapi pasti ia kembali berdiri, tepat di hadapan Namjoon yang menghalangi aksesnya pada keluarga Kim di belakang sana.

"Hah! Guru matematika? Mau apa? Melaporkan nilai-nilai buruk mereka? Atau mau menyampaikan kalau sekolah sudah mengeluarkan mereka? Ya ya, mereka memang anak-anak nakal dan bodoh."

 _ **Buukkk!**_

Satu lagi tinju Namjoon yang melayang, kali ini lebih lemah, sehingga Shin mampu menahannya tanpa harus tersungkur lagi. Andai ada gunting disini, Namjoon ingin sekali merobek mulut busuknya itu. " _Well_ , mereka masih jauh lebih baik di banding sampah seperti dirimu."

Seenaknya berbicara buruk tentang murid-muridnya. Hal seperti itu mungkin ada dalam pemikiran Namjoon dulu, tapi akhir-akhir ini, ia memahami bahwa para bocah Kim memiliki kecerdasan tersendiri dan sangat tidak pantas mendapat penghinaan apapun.

"JOO MYUNG SHIN!"

Satu pekikan lain menyusul, bukan dari Namjoon yang sedang perang tatapan dengan Shin, melainkan Seokjin di belakang sana yang mulai berontak minta di lepaskan. Wajah manisnya memerah dan Namjoon bisa mendengar bentakannya pada ketiga Kim yang lebih muda agar melepaskan dirinya. Namjoon juga melihat seringai Shin yang mengira bahwa Seokjin tetap berada di pihaknya.

Ironis sekali jika itu benar.

"Lepaskan aku!" Bentakan terakhir dari Seokjin membuat adik-adiknya menyerah. Menatap kecewa sang kakak yang melangkah menjauhi mereka. Lalu saat Seokjin melewati Namjoon, saat itulah Namjoon tahu perkiraan Shin salah total.

 _ **Plak**_

Tamparan dari Seokjin, tepat di tempat tadi Namjoon meninjunya dua kali. Namjoon dan tiga bocah Kim yang hanya menyaksikan ikut meringis nyeri. Ada alasan tersendiri mengapa Kim Seokjin menjadi orang yang paling di takuti ketiga berandalan sekolah.

"Aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu jika kau menghina adik-adikku lagi." Geramnya. Aura kelam menguar dari tubuh Seokjin. "Aku mencoba percaya padamu selama ini. Tapi kau tetap tidak berubah dan berbuat jahat pada mereka."

" _Hyung_ , paman Lee bilang ia berencana menculikmu agar kau tidak bisa hadir di pertemuan besok." Jimin memanasi dengan fakta dari belakang.

Seokjin menoleh, beberapa saat menatap Jimin mencoba mencari kejujuran yang dapat ia temukan dengan mudah. Dalam pelukan tadi juga Seokjin menyadari memar dan luka yang menghiasi wajah Jimin, lalu Jimin memberitahu alasannya, yang lagi-lagi ia yakini bukanlah sebuah kebohongan.

"Benar begitu, Shin?!"

"Sayang, kau mempercayai ucapan adik nakalmu itu? Aku hanya akan mengajakmu bertemu _klien_ kita."

Terdengar decihan Namjoon disana. Geli sekaligus sakit hati dengan cara si brengsek memanggil Seokjin- _nya_.

"Baiklah, jelaskan hal itu pada para polisi." Seringai Seokjin mengiringi derap langkah para polisi yang datang dari arah belakang Shin. Terlihat juga paman Lee yang merupakan orang kepercayaan sekaligus pengacara dari keluarga Kim.

Namjoon merinding, bukan karena adegan penangkapan yang biasanya hanya ia lihat di dalam film action. Tapi Seokjin yang menyeringai adalah sebuah tindakan paling ilegal untuk hatinya.

"Kau di tangkap atas penipuan, kasus peniayaan anak di bawah umur, serta usaha penculikan. Silahkan ikut kami ke kantor."

.

Kekacauan berangsur mereda setelah Shin dengan tangan terborgol pasrah diseret polisi, keadaan bandara juga kembali normal. Paman Lee memutuskan untuk ikut sebagai saksi, Seokjin dan ketiga adiknya juga akan menyusul. Tapi untuk saat ini paman Lee menyuruh mereka menenangkan diri dan beristirahat di rumah. Dan.. menyuruh Namjoon mengantarkan mereka pulang, lalu berterimakasih dengan tulus atas bantuan dari sang guru.

Namjoon baru selesai mengambil koper Seokjin yang sudah terlanjur di kemas pihak bandar untuk ikut penerbangan, saat kembali ke ruang tunggu, ia melihat keempatnya berdiri berjajar seperti sedang menyambutnya.

" _Aigoo_ , guru matematika kami~" senyum kotak Taehyung menyambutnya. Namjoon hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu, sadar bahwa ucapannya pada Shin tadi di dengar oleh mereka.

"Serius, _hyung_ , kau membuat perutku kram karena menahan tawa. Apa-apaan dengan caramu mengenalkan diri tadi." Jimin menimpali bersama tawa besarnya.

Namjoon menduga sang Kim nomor dua punya dendam tersendiri yang entah apa, mungkin karena memergokinya dicium oleh si ketua siswa.

Hah, Namjoon menundukan kepala, menghela nafas berat. Niatnya menjadi pahlawan malah menjadi bahan tawa oleh murid-muridnya. Tapi saat ia memberanikan diri menatap mereka lagi, pelukan bertubi-tubi ia dapatkan. Merasakan bagaimana berada di posisi Seokjin beberapa saat lalu. Di kelilingi para bocah Kim yang istimewa dan mendengar bisikan-bisikan manis mereka.

" _Hyung_ , terimakasih banyak." -Jimin

"Terimakasih banyak sudah membantu kami, Namjoon _hyung_.. Ah bukan, Kim _seonsaengnim_." -Taehyung

"Kau tahu, _hyung_ , kurasa kami mulai menyayangimu." -Jungkook

Meski terkenal sebagai guru _killer_ , Namjoon itu sebenarnya orang yang sensitif. Kadang bisa lebih sensitif dari Hoseok yang berlebihan. Jadi ia rasa wajar jika sekarang menemukan dirinya menangis haru. Tapi, sekuat tenaga ia menahan aliran air matanya saat perlahan Seokjin juga mulai mendekat, sementara tiga Kim lainnya masih belum melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Seokjin berhenti tepat di hadapannya, di belakang Taehyung yang memeluknya dari depan. Tersenyum dengan cara teramat manis. Lalu semakin mendekat tanpa mengatakan apapun, sebuah kecupan menyapa pipi kiri Namjoon. Beserta bisikan lembut, "Terimakasih banyak, Namjoonie."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Teett teeettt teeettt**_

Bunyi bel berkali-kali mendominasi pagi Namjoon yang biasanya penuh ketenangan. Walaupun sebenarnya ini hampir jam sebelas siang, tapi bagi Namjoon batas pagi di hari minggunya adalah sampai jam dua siang.

"Ya sebentar sebentar!"

Namjoon berjalan sempoyongan keluar kamar, menuju pintu yang belnya terus berbunyi menjengkelkan. Masih mengenakan _boxer_ hijau motif daun serta kaos singlet putih yang entah kapan terakhir kali ia cuci. Jika Hoseok yang di depan sana, Namjoon bersumpah akan menjodohkannya dengan Park _Seonsaengnim_ , guru fisika yang sudah tiga kali menjanda.

 _ **Klik**_

"Hai, Namjoon _hyuuuunnnggggg_ "

Sapaan kelewat semangat Namjoon terima setelah membuka pintu. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar dan mata yang nyaris tertutup, ia menganggukan kepala, membalas "Hai." Dengan suara serak baru bangun tidurnya.

"Kami disini untuk merayakan sesuatu!" Kedengarannya seperti suara Kim nomor dua yang kemarin menyelesaikan lima soal matrix dalam beberapa menit.

"Merayakan apa?"

"Pengangkatan Jin _hyung_ sebagai direktur utama walaupun Jin _hyung_ masih kuliah!" Yang ini.. Jimin? Dari suara menyebalkannya sih, benar.

"Dan Jin _hyung_ akan memasak di rumahmu sebagai tempat perayaan. Yeaayy!" Ini sudah pasti si maknae Jungkook.

 _Tunggu_

 _Jin hyung katanya?_

"Hai, Namjoonie. Maafkan ide merepotkan mereka ya."

Namjoon membuka lebar-lebar matanya saat mendengar suara lembut barusan. Baru menyadari bahwa di hadapannya, keluarga Kim yang kemarin ia bantu kini berada di depan pintu rumahnya. Dan Kim Seokjin yang tersenyum mematikan sekaligus membangkitkan kembali urat-urat malu Namjoon.

" _Hyung_ , _boxermu_ lucu hihihi."

"Wajahmu tidak berbentuk, _hyung_."

"Ck, kalau begini caranya kami jadi ragu mengangkatmu menjadi tunangan Jin _hyung_ yang baru."

Bagus, Namjoon ingin sekali membanting pintu dan kembali ke kamar untuk tidur selamanya.

Tapi lagi-lagi Kim Seokjin dan ucapannya sebagai penyelamat hidup Namjoon dari rasa malu.

"Biar bagaimanapun, Namjoonie tetap guru matematika paling tampan yang pernah kutemui."

Ya Tuhan, Namjoon benar-benar ingin menikahinya detik ini juga.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

* * *

Fyuh panjangnya~ akhirnya selesai untuk The Kim ini. Maaf ga banyak romance NamJin-nya karna disini emang sengaja aku fokusin ke family dan brothership. Mungkin jika ada waktu lebih aku akan membuat semacam epilogue khusus NamJin. Sekali lagi, kalau ada waktu. Jadi tolong carikan waktu untukku hehe.

DAN TERIMAKASIH UNTUK STAR SHOW 360 YANG MEMBUAT VERSI NYATA DARI THE KIMS wkwk ga sama banget sih, tp setidaknya kalian jd tahu gambaran Kim Namjoon saem gimana, Hoseok saem yang ngajar bahasa, sweetnya VKook yang jd siswa meskipun disana mereka ga brandalan. Overall, inspirasi utama dalam pembuatan The Kims adalah dari photoshot BTS Festa kemarin, masih pada ingat kah?

Terimakasih banyak juga untuk segala support yang kalian berikan lewat review, itu sumber energi tersendiri buatku. Dan mari bertemu kembali di Second dan RMusic ^^


	5. Chapter 5: EPILOGUE

.

 **5 Months Later**

Perpaduan antara udara jam delapan pagi dan rintikan ringan air langit menjadi alasan konkret setiap orang ingin terus bergelung di atas kasur. Menuruti rasa malas, demi menghilangkan penatnya pekerjaan barang sehari. Sebenarnya Kim Namjoon disini bisa-bisa saja menjadi salah satu orang yang berkencan dengan kasur seharian tanpa khawatir tentang pekerjaan.

Hari ini tiga Desember, secara harfiah masuk ke dalam hari sucinya, hari libur, maksudnya. Sabtu, di pertengahan musim dingin pula, benar-benar hari suci. Sayangnya, dewa sedang ingin mengujinya. Bukannya lanjut mendengkur di atas ranjang, Namjoon justru sedang terburu-buru mengenakan sepatu pantofel hitam super mengkilat yang terlalu lama ia simpan di rak pojok sana. Mengingat aktifitas mengajar guru _nyentrik_ ini selalu di temani _converse_ hitam yang casual.

Lalu mengapa justru di hari sabtu yang mendung seperti ini ia mendadak formal? Ah, penjelasan tadi rupanya belum termasuk setelan jas hitam yang sepadan dengan celana bahannya, juga kemeja biru gelap tersembunyi di balik jas yang ia kancing kurang rapi (dilihat dari beberapa butir kancing yang lolos dari lubangnya) dan dasi hitam yang hanya ia sampirkan di leher. Baiklah, tidak jadi menganggap penampilan Namjoon pagi ini formal, ia cukup berantakan seperti biasa.

Bagaimana jika pertanyaannya di ganti, kemana Kim Namjoon akan pergi dengan setelan formal yang masih berantakan begitu? Mari kembali ke awal minggu, senin tepatnya.

.

* * *

" _Hyung_!"

Namjoon menyuarakan kekesalannya dalam bentuk erangan. Bantingan pintu yang terbuka serta pekikan remaja lelaki kelebihan hormon membuat pulpen dalam genggamannya bergerak refleks, menghasilkan coretan panjang pada kertas ulangan yang tengah ia koreksi. Sekuat jiwa menahan umpatan laknat yang siap ia suarakan. Biar semenyebalkan apapun Kim Jimin ini masih di bawah umur.

"Mau apa?!"

Sialannya, Jimin justru terkikik-kikik menyadari emosi sang guru yang berhasil ia pancing. Kurang dari seminggu lagi, anak ini akan benar-benar pergi dari sekolah. Lulus, istilah baiknya. Namjoon bersyukur satu Kim ini segera lepas, karena dengan begitu jumlah Kim penindas dirinya juga akan berkurang.

Seorang Namjoon mau ditindas? Tanyakan pada sang Kim tertua dan kecantikannya yang sudah resmi menjadi milik Namjoon meski efek sampingnya harus kuat menghadapi triplets evil berkedok wajah bayi.

"Kau kuundang datang di acara wisuda nanti. Sebagai waliku." Cengiran khasnya melekat disana.

Bagaimanapun juga, rasa sayang telah tumbuh untuk Jimin dan adik-adiknya. Dengan atau tanpa efek Seokjin. Terimakasih pada rasa pedulinya sebagai seorang guru yang kembali tumbuh. "Bukannya sudah ada Seokjin?" Tanyanya, sedikit curiga mengingat sifat-sifat para Kim yang sedikit liar. Kecuali Seokjin ya, Namjoon menyukai sisi 'liar'nya di saat-saat tertentu.

"Memang, tapi setiap murid kan di beri dua undangan, karena orangtua yang lengkap harusnya dua." Ucapkan selamat datang pada rasa bersalah yang menyerbu Namjoon. Hatinya seperti di pelintir menjadi lilitan terkecil. Meski Jimin disana masih nyengir lebar. "Jadi daripada satunya di buang ya untukmu saja. Kau kan sedang berkencan dengan _hyung_ ku."

Seperti ini Namjoon mana bisa menolak. Ia menyingkirkan lembaran-lembaran kertas di atas mejanya, menopang wajah disana dengan telapak tangan berada di dagu. Menatap lembut Jimin di hadapannya. "Duduklah." Sadar bahwa ia belum menawarkan tempat duduk untuk murid sekaligus calon adik iparnya ini. Jimin yang dulu, mungkin akan langsung duduk tanpa diminta setelah membuka kasar pintu. Lagi-lagi Namjoon bersyukur pada perubahan baik ini.

"Jangan mendadak baik padaku karena kasihan. Tes yang kau jalani bahkan belum selesai, _hyung_."

Iya, tes kelayakan menjadi pendamping Jin _hyung_ , mereka menyebutnya begitu. Namjoon lebih suka menyebutnya tindakan penindasan.

"Apa yang harus dikasihani darimu? Kau bahkan lebih kaya dariku, Jimin." Kim nomor dua dibuat terkekeh, sepenuhnya mengerti arti di balik candaan Namjoon barusan. "Sayangnya, apapun tes yang kalian adakan harus segera berakhir. _Ck_ bahkan lulus atau tidak dari tes itu, aku akan tetap menikahi Seokjin."

Jimin tahu sampai dunia berakhir pun, guru matematikanya ini akan tetap menyebalkan. Tapi anehnya ia sangat bersyukur orang seperti Namjoon lah yang menjadi kekasih Jin _hyung_ -nya sekarang.

"Oke, sabtu nanti adalah tes terakhirmu."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Tiba-tiba Namjoon jadi mengingat tes pertama yang di berikan dulu. Saat kencan pertamanya dengan Seokjin, Namjoon di paksa menghadapi drama picisan yang merupakan hasil rekayasa oleh ketiga bocah Kim. Mereka mengirim sekelompok preman untuk berpura-pura menggoda Seokjin sepulang berkencan. Namjoon masih bersamanya, tentu saja ia harus berperan sebagai pangeran pemberani yang melindungi sang tuan putri, masalahnya adalah Namjoon tidak bisa bela diri apapun. Jadilah ia bulan-bulanan pukulan para preman. Sama sekali tidak terpikirkan itu semua hanya rekayasa para setan kecil di istana Kim sana, apapun akan ia lakukan asal Seokjin-nya tidak terluka. Hikmahnya, di kencan pertama itu juga sekaligus mendapat ciuman pertama dari Seokjin yang marah besar saat mengetahui bahwa adik-adiknya yang menulis skenario, tiga hari menolak bicara pada mereka.

"Memberi sambutan sebagai waliku. Omong-omong, kau tahu aku masuk dalam daftar sepuluh siswa dengan nilai akhir tertinggi kan?"

"Benarkah? Kau berada di urutan berapa?"

Yang ia tahu Jimin memang cukup cerdas, meski masih sedikit di bawah Taehyung. Hanya si bungsu yang sungguhan parah soal pelajaran.

"Sepuluh."

Namjoon kehilangan ekspresi. Mau meledek juga tidak tega menyadari Jimin yang terlihat merasa bangga. Yah, setidaknya nama Kim Jimin ada dalam daftar tersebut, Namjoon ikut bahagia.

"Baiklah, akan kulakukan. Memberi sambutan kan? Mudah sekali."

Tahu apa yang paling Namjoon benci dari Jimin? Seringaian super menjengkelkan dan kini hal itu tersaji ekslusif di hadapannya.

"Syaratnya, kau harus membuat seisi auditorium menangis haru. Termasuk Jin hyung."

Gantian Namjoon yang menyeringai. Kim Jimin dan adik-adiknya masih terlalu muda seribu tahun untuk dapat mengalahkan Namjoon. Ijazahnya boleh lulusan matematika, tapi saat kuliah dulu ia adalah rapper yang setiap liriknya di puja bagai dewa karena sentuhan maknanya. Haha.

" _Call_! Jika aku berhasil, kau dan adik-adikmu akan membantuku menyiapkan proses lamaranku pada Seokjin."

* * *

.

Namjoon menggerutu lagi, kali ini soal mengapa hujan yang turun berbentuk air? Menurutnya paginya akan jauh lebih mudah jika substansi langit yang luruh berupa kepingan lembut salju. Selesai menemukan tempat parkir untuk mobilnya, Namjoon meraih payung yang sudah ia siapkan di jok belakang. Membuka payung di ujung pintu mobil yang sudah ia buka, lalu menerobos rintikan hujan bersama langkah kaki panjangnya. Namjoon bersyukur jarak antara parkiran dan gedung utama tidaklah terlalu jauh, hingga ia tak perlu lama bergelung dalam hujan.

"Namjoonie!"

Rasanya seluruh kesialan hari ini terbayarkan oleh sosok yang menunggu di lorong sana. Namjoon mengembangkan senyum kecil untuk Seokjin dan raut khawatirnya. Sampai di lorong dimana atap menghalangi hujan menembus, Namjoon menutup payungnya birunya, meletakkannya asal bersandar di sisi dinding.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Seokjin dengan segala kelembutannya. "Hujan lebat sekali dan kau tidak menjawab panggilanku dari pagi." Kedua tangannya bergerak sendiri merapikan jas yang Namjoon kenakan, membetulkan posisi kancing-kancingnya, hingga memasangkan dasi yang secara abstrak hanya tersampir asal di lehernya.

Semua hal yang di lakukan Seokjin padanya terlihat begitu natural, seperti Namjoon tak lagi butuh acara lamar melamar karena Seokjin sendiri sudah sangat menghayati perannya sebagai pendamping hidup idaman. Bercanda. Namjoon tetap akan melamarnya secara romantis, ia harap.

"Maaf, aku bangun terlambat. Lalu lupa membawa ponselku karena terburu-buru." Jawaban bernada penuh salah. Seokjin-nya mudah sekali khawatir pada hal-hal kecil, Namjoon sangat memakluminya, karena jika ia punya tiga orang adik lelaki kelebihan hormon remaja seperti Seokjin, ia juga akan mudah merasakan kekhawatiran.

Seketika Namjoon tersadar, bahwa cepat atau lambat (maunya cepat) memang ia akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya di posisi Seokjin. Berstatus kakak dari tiga bocah berandal itu.

"Yah, tipikal Kim Namjoon sekali. Aku penasaran seperti apa hidupmu jika kita tidak pernah saling mengenal, hmm?"

Satu dua tepukan lembut di pundak menjadi sentuhan terakhir jemari Seokjin pada jas milik Namjoon. Bola matanya kini terfokus pada sang guru matematika, yang setelah nyaris satu semester mengencani Seokjin masih belum terbiasa oleh tatapan lurus mata hitam pekatnya. Apalagi jika di tambah senyum, Namjoon bagai di antar menuju peristirahatannya yang damai.

Namjoon mengedikan bahunya asal, "Mungkin aku sudah tidak hidup, _babe_." Yang menghasilkan pukulan cukup keras dari Seokjin di lengan atasnya.

"Jangan bicara hal-hal seperti itu!" Ada sedikit ketakutan dalam intonasi suaranya. "Sudah, ayo masuk." Ia pun memutar badan dan mulai melangkah. Bahkan punggungnya yang kini menghadap Namjoon terasa menggoda iman.

Jadi Namjoon memeluknya, menghangatkan tubuh dinginnya akibat ulah hujan. Lalu bergumam, "Seokjin" tepat di telinga yang lebih tua.

Disaat Namjoon mendapat kehangatan, Seokjin justru dibekukan oleh panggilan tersebut. Ketika memutuskan untuk sungguhan berkencan, Seokjin melarang Namjoon memakai _honorific_ di belakang namanya. Alasannya karena tentu saja ia ingin membedakan Namjoon dengan adik-adiknya yang selalu mencicit _hyung_ _hyung_ setiap saat.

Dan entah kenapa, perpaduan suara berat Namjoon dan nama Seokjin yang di sebut menjadi favorit tersendiri bagi sang Kim tertua.

"Ada apa?"

Namjoon belum menjawab, tampak menikmati diamnya bersama bunyi sentuhan air langit ke tanah. "Namjoon, ada apa? Apa adik-adikku menyuruhmu melakukan hal aneh lagi?!" Jangan salahkan Seokjin jika kecurigaannya mengarah kesana. Ia tentu tahu bagaimana cara adik-adiknya memperlakukan Namjoon selama ini. Berbagai tes dari yang mulai masuk akal sampai diluar nalar manusia sekalipun.

Awalnya Seokjin berniat menghentikan mereka, ia yakin bahwa Namjoon adalah orang baik dan tidak pantas mereka perlakukan seperti itu. Tapi, justru Namjoon mengatakan untuk membiarkannya saja karena menurutnya hal itu merupakan cara agar mereka percaya kalau Namjoon memang pantas untuk Seokjin. Namjoon mengerti ketakutan mereka setelah kasus Shin dulu.

"Hmm, ini yang terakhir. Doakan aku berhasil."

Semoga saja yang terakhir dari Jimin juga berarti yang terakhir bagi semua adiknya.

.

.

.

Baiklah, ia gugup. Seorang Kim Namjoon yang tingkat kepercayaan dirinya sudah akut, gugup. Saat pintu auditarium di buka, ia di sajikan lautan manusia. Yang ia dengar dari Hoseok, jumlah peserta kelulusan beserta keluarga yang hadir ada sekitar lima ratus orang. Ia harus membuat mereka semua menangis, begitu? Kim Jimin sialan.

" _Hyung_ , disini!"

Sebuah pekikan terdengar, tanpa harus berpikirpun Namjoon sudah tahu itu Taehyung. Mereka duduk di bagian kiri ruangan, baris kelima dari depan. Seokjin menarik tangannya, menuntun jalan mereka menuju Taehyung dan Jungkook yang cengirannya bisa terlihat dari jarak jauh. Dan benar saja, cengiran mereka sama sekali tidak berkurang lebarnya, malah bisa dibilang semakin lebar. Namjoon sampai takut bibir mereka robek atau bagaimana.

Ketiganya mengenakan tuxedo serta celana hitam yang serupa, juga kemeja biru sebagai dalamannya. Seokjin yang mengatur dress code mereka, memang siapa yang berani membantah Yang Mulia Kim Seokjin? Tidak ada, mereka masih ingin hidup bergelimpangan makanan enak dan sehat ala Seokjin.

"Woaaaahhh, Namjoon _hyung_! Kau bisa tampan juga ternyata."

Namjoon mendengus, ia masih belum bisa terbiasa dengan celetukan-celetukan sialan para bocah Kim ini. "Terimakasih, Tae." Balasannya bernada super datar yang justru menghasilkan tawa dari dua bocah ini. Untung Seokjin mengecup pipinya sebelum _mood_ Namjoon bertambah buruk.

"Sudah, ayo duduk. Apa Jimin belum kembali?" Lagi-lagi Seokjin menengahi. Ia menekan bahu Namjoon agar mendudukan diri di kursi yang tersedia. Seokjin duduk sebagai pemisah adik-adiknya dan kekasihnya. Berniat menjaga perdamaian dunia karena bisa saja mereka saling meledek lagi di tengah acara nanti.

"Belum, _hyung_." Si bungsu Jungkook menyahut. Lalu kembali sibuk dengan game di ponselnya. Omong-omong tentang anak ini, berkat kelas _private_ Namjoon setiap malam, nilai-nilainya mulai membaik. Bahkan semester ini ia mampu memasuki peringkat sepuluh besar di kelasnya.

Dari dulu juga Namjoon percaya bahwa Jungkook itu sama pintar dengan kakak-kakaknya, ia hanya butuh sedikit bimbingan dan peraturan ketat untuk mengaturnya.

"Kemana dia?" Namjoon bertanya lebih kepada Seokjin, sebab dua Kim lainnya sudah sibuk bersama ponselnya masing-masing. Ck, dasar para bocah maniak _game_.

"Mencari Yoongi hyung, katanya biar gugupnya hilang."

Tapi malah Jungkook kembali menjawab. Kemajuan lain darinya adalah semakin seringnya ia bicara. Seokjin, Jimin, dan Taehyung pernah menceritakan hal yang sama padanya tentang Jungkook, bahwa si bungsu kesayangan menjadi sangat tertutup dan pendiam semenjak orangtua mereka meninggal. Jungkook yang saat itu hanya bocah sekolah dasar biasa tentu masih sangat membutuhkan sosok orangtua di hidupnya, sekeras apapun usaha Seokjin dan dua kakaknya yang lain untuk menggantikan posisi itu. Jadi, Namjoon tak akan berani bertanya siapa yang lebih Seokjin pilih, Namjoon atau Jungkook meski dalam konteks candaan sekalipun Seokjin sudah pasti akan memilih si bungsu.

"Hah? Teori darimana? Melihat Yoongi dan gugupnya hilang." Walau sebenarnya, Namjoon lah yang paling tahu ampuhnya teori tersebut. Terbukti dari genggaman tangan Seokjin yang tidak ia lepas sejak tadi berhasil menenangkan detak jantungnya. "Lagipula, yang nantinya akan maju dan bicara di depan kan aku." Yang terakhir berupa bisikan kecil, namun ketiganya mampu mendengar dengan baik.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Namjoon _hyung_ bicara apa sih?"

Dilihat dari reaksi mereka, Namjoon semakin yakin kalau tes terakhir ini merupakan tes private dan rahasia dari sang Kim nomor dua. Ia tidak bisa menemukan apa maksud dari permintaan Jimin ini, tapi biar bagaimanapun, Namjoon tetap akan melakukannya. Walaupun bagi Jimin apa yang di lakukannya nanti hanya sekedar bentuk lain dari keisengannya. Namjoon justru menjadikan hal ini sebagai awal dua moment penting dalam hidupnya. Mungkin ia akan berterimakasih pada sang Kim nomor dua suatu saat.

"Namjoonie?" Panggilan halus dari Seokjin, Namjoon mengembalikan pikirannya yang melayang-layang. Menoleh ke arah Seokjin yang sedang menatap intens, rupanya ia masih menunggu penjelasan.

Memangnya Namjoon punya penjelasan apa? Bahwa 'Jimin memberikan tes terakhirnya lalu setelah itu para bocah Kim akan membantuku melamarmu'? Namjoon tidak setolol itu, ia lebih memilih tersenyum misterius sembari menyatukan bibirnya dan Seokjin ditambah beberapa lumatan kecil.

"Ew, kalau mau ciuman bilang-bilang _dong_!"

"Kookie, jangan lihat. Tutup mata!" Taehyung memekik histeris dengan mata terpejam dan tangannya mencari-cari mata adiknya untuk menutupnya.

Namjoon melepas ciumannya dan tertawa lepas bersama Seokjin. Menjulurkan tangannya susah payah melewati sang calon tunangan, sekedar dapat meraih rambut coklat kehitaman para bocah untuk ia acak-acak. Daripada seorang adik, Namjoon lebih merasa ia sedang bermain bersama anak-anaknya. Entah itu pemikiran yang manis atau menggelikan.

"Apa yang lucu?"

Kedatangan Jimin mengintrupsi mereka. Sang Kim nomor dua yang merupakan tokoh utama hari ini justru tampil biasa mengenakan seragam beserta almamater kebanggaan sekolah, meski begitu aura anak sekolahnya sudah semakin menipis, Jimin dan rambut hitamnya yang nyaris menutupi mata membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih dewasa. Ia menduduki kursi di samping Jungkook, titik terjauh dari jangkaun Namjoon yang kini sedang berpikir bahwa Jimin sedang menghindarinya.

" _Hyung_ , mereka berciuman!"

"Di depan Kookie kita yang polos!"

Dua Kim termuda mengadu bagai bocah sungguhan. Jimin yang mendengarnya hanya memutar malas bola matanya sambil bergumam, "Mesum." Yang ditujukan bagi sepasang orang dewasa disana.

"Bagaimana Yoongi?" Seokjin mengambil alih situasi lagi. Keahlian terhebatnya adalah mampu mengendalikan para Kim lainnya.

"Sedang bicara dengan orangtuanya, ia akan duduk disini bersamaku."

" _Ck_ , kau memaksanya meninggalkan orangtuanya demi dirimu?" Respon menyebalkan yang menyulut emosi datang dari sang guru matematika.

"Bukan begitu! Yoongi bilang ia ingin memberi salam pada Jin _hyung_."

"Kalian sudah tidak sembunyi-sembunyi lagi?"

Pertanyaan yang membungkam Jimin seketika. Namjoon nyaris kelepasan tertawa saat menyadari wajah sang Kim nomor dua mulai memerah. Cinta masa remaja memang indah sekaligus riskan. Diam-diam ia berdoa untuk hubungan Jimin dan si ketua siswa yang manis Min Yoongi ke depannya.

"Bahkan saat kami masih sembunyi-sembunyi pun satu sekolah juga sudah tau."

"Sudah kukatakan, mereka itu bodoh. Hubungan mereka adalah rahasia umum satu sekolah." Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, Taehyung pasti sudah mati di tangan kakaknya. Sementara Jungkook kembali asik bersama ponselnya, berpikir ia masih terlalu polos untuk ikut campur pembicaraan para _hyung_ nya.

 _ **Plak**_

"Yang kau sebut bodoh itu nyatanya masuk daftar siswa dengan nilai tertinggi diurutan satu dan sepuluh."

Bukan Jimin pelaku kejahatan dari kasus memukul kepala Taehyung barusan. Yoongi yang baru saja datang langsung sukarela menjadi tersangka utama. Ia mengambil tempat di sebelah Jimin yang sedang menertawakan reaksi berlebihan adiknya. Bibir tertekuk ke bawah, dan mata yang berkaca-kaca memelas menatap Seokjin. Sang _hyung_ tertua yang juga ikut tertawa akhirnya memberi usapan tangan ajaibnya di kepala sang adik.

"Yoongi, kau yang terbaik!"

"Jin _hyung_ , jika Yoongi _hyung_ menikah dengan Jimin nanti, aku pasti akan jadi korban kekerasan setiap hari."

"Yoongi tidak akan memukulmu, jika kau bersikap baik, Taehyungie."

"Aku anak baik, tidak seperti Tae _hyung_."

"Jungkookie, menurutku kau justru kebalikannya."

Di antara ocehan-ocehan yang ada, Kim lainnya disana malah asik tenggelam dalam lamunan. Memikirkan lagi keputusan besar yang akan ia ambil hari ini. Bukannya ada ragu disana, justru semakin dipikirkan maka semakin besar keyakinannya.

.

.

.

"Peringkat sepuluh, Kim Jimin. Kepada walinya, kami persilahkan."

Setelah menarik nafas panjang sampai paru-parunya penuh dan menghembuskannya dalam satu hentakan, Namjoon berdiri. Lebih cepat beberapa detik dari Seokjin yang pahanya ia tepuk dua kali sebagai tanda untuk menyuruhnya tetap duduk di tempat. Ia merapikan penampilannya sejenak, mengabaikan tatapan heran dari hampir seluruh isi auditarium yang mengarah padanya. Jantungnya yang berdegup sangat cepat tidak ia jadikan halangan segera mengambil langkah. Melewati Seokjin, Taehyung, Jungkook, Jimin, dan Yoongi karena sisi merekalah yang paling dekat dengan jalan keluar dereten kursi. Meski samar, ia yakin mendengar Jimin mengucapkan 'terimakasih, _hyung_ ' saat Namjoon melewatinya. Dan hal itu sungguh menguatkan keyakinannya pada keputusan yang akan ia ambil.

Kehebohan berupa bisikan disana-sini menyambut sang guru matematika saat ia sudah berdiri di depan _standing_ _mic_.

"Selamat pagi." Namjoon memulai dan secara ajaib semua orang diam memperhatikan. Terlihat sangat tertarik tentang apa yang akan ia bicarakan. "Saya Kim Namjoon, guru matematika. Jika kalian berpikir saya berdiri disini karena marga Kim dalam nama saya, kalian salah. Saya dan Jimin sama sekali tidak ada hubungan keluarga, kecuali fakta dimana hampir enam bulan ini saya mengencani kakaknya."

Lagi, bisikan-bisikan yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan terdengar dari berbagai sisi. Bahkan beberapa (mantan) siswi berteriak frustasi karena kenyataan guru tampan favorit mereka sudah memiliki seseorang. Ternyata yang Hoseok bilang waktu itu benar, mengenai Namjoon yang juga masuk jajaran guru populer, dianya saja yang terlalu tidak peduli akan sekitar.

"Saya buka guru yang menjadikan Kim Jimin sebagai siswa favoritnya dan mungkin saya juga bukan guru favoritnya Jimin atau bahkan seluruh murid disini. Saya pernah mendengar obrolan para murid tentang mengajar pelajaran yang menyebalkan memberi efek menyebalkan juga pada kepribadian gurunya."

Ya walau mereka mengidolakan wajah dan penampilannya, Namjoon yakin tak ada satupun murid yang menyukainya jika sedang di dalam kelas. Matematika dan caraya mengajar yang keras dan kelewat serius menjadi ketakutan tersendiri para murid. "Orangtua saya dulu sama sekali tidak memberi pilihan soal cita-cita selain menjadi guru, meskipun mereka tahu dengan jelas kemana keinginan terbesar saya menghadap. Jadi beruntunglah kalian yang bisa memilih ingin melakukan apa setelah lulus dari sini. Kim Jimin, si berandal itu bersikeras mengambil _management_ bisnis sebagai jurusan kuliahnya." Namjoon menyeringai saat melihat wajah jengkel Jimin dari kejauhan. "Lucu, bukan? Saat kita semua tahu keahliannya menari bagai dewanya jalanan di Itaewon. Ya, aku menjadi orang pertama yang menentang keinginan tololnya, lalu Seokjin dan kedua adiknya. Lalu dengan bantuan negosiasi dari Min Yoongi akhirnya ia mau melanjutkan ke jurusan _art and performance_ di Yonsei. Ah omong-omong, hanya ingin memastikan, kalian semua tahu ia dan ketua siswa kita memiliki hubungan sejak tahun kedua 'kan?"

Sorakan demi sorakan antusias menyambut pertanyaannya. Namjoon menyeringai makin sadis ke arah Jimin dan Yoongi yang terlihat menundukkan kepala, sementara Taehyung dan Jungkook di sebelahnya ikut bersorak-sorak. Lalu Seokjin menatapnya sambil menggelengkan kepala, ada senyum kecil disana artinya Namjoon mendapat dukungan penuh untuk segala ucapannya barusan.

"Ehem." Suasana kembali hening, tak tersisa sedikitpun satu suara. Namjoon kembali melanjutkan, "Saya ingin meminta maaf. Pada Jimin dan kedua adiknya. Maaf karena sebagai seorang guru saya pernah mengabaikan kalian, ikut memandang buruk kalian seperti apa yang orang lain katakan." Sampai disini, Namjoon belum melihat adanya tanda-tanda seseorang dalam ruangan itu ingin menangis. Lupakan tes yang diberikan, Namjoon tak lagi peduli. Ia hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Sejujurnya, saya sama sekali tidak memiliki tujuan saat dulu memutuskan untuk menjadi guru selain menuruti keinginan orangtua. Mungkin itu sebab dari betapa menyebalkannya saya di mata kalian. Dengan bantuan tiga berandal bersaudara disana, saya menemukan apa itu arti seorang guru yang membimbing, melindungi, dan mencintai murid-muridnya dengan tulus tanpa mengharapkan balasan apapun. Terimakasih telah membuat saya menyadari ketiga hal tersebut dan membuat keputusan saya menjadi seorang guru sedikit berarti. Kepada semua murid yang juga pernah merasa tersakiti oleh sikap saya, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya." Namjoon mengambil dua langkah mundur, menjauhi _standing_ _mic_ agar ia bisa membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat sebagai simbol permintaan maafnya yang sungguh-sungguh. Tetap pada posisinya hingga hampir satu menit, diiringi beberapa gumaman bahkan teriakan-teriakan para siswi yang menyuarakan 'tidak apa-apa, _saem_!' mereka.

Suasana semakin dikuasai haru. Namjoon sendiri bahkan nyaris menangis saat kelebatan ingatan tentang betapa buruk ia memperlakukan murid-muridnya selama lima tahun ia mengajar. Ia pernah membuat seorang murid perempuan menangis karena ucapannya tentang sang murid yang terlalu bodoh dan ia pasti tidak akan berhasil di masa depan. Jika Namjoon tidak pernah bertemu Kim bersaudara atau Kim Seokjin lebih tepatnya, entah berapa murid lagi yang akan ia sakiti.

Namjoon menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, melangkah mendekati _mic_ , lalu pandangannya yang langsung mengarah ke depan menyaksikan para muridnya yang mulai menangis. Beberapa dari mereka adalah siswi tentu saja, meski satu dua siswa juga terlihat berkaca-kaca. Salah satunya Kim Taehyung disana yang terlihat mengusap-ngusap matanya yang basah. Seokjin di sampingnya sudah pasti menangis, Namjoon mengenalnya selama ini sebagai orang yang paling sensitif. Lalu Jungkook menahannya begitu kuat, meski ia tetap terlihat siap menangis kapan saja. Sang ketua siswa sekaligus pacar Jimin, tak beda jauh dengan Jungkook, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tangis. Selanjutnya, orang yang paling ingin Namjoon lihat responnya justru tak berekspresi. Sang Kim nomor dua hanya menatap lurus pada Namjoon yang sama sekali tidak bisa menebak apa isi pikirannya.

Tanpa sadar Namjoon melanjutkan dengan pandangan yang tetap bertemu milik Jimin disana. "Jadi mungkin cukup sampai disini saya membohongi diri sendiri. Sebanyak apapun pengalaman berharga yang saya dapat selama lima tahun mengajar, ini tetaplah bukan sesuatu yang ingin diri saya lakukan sejak awal. Sama seperti kalian semua, saya punya mimpi lain yang sangat ingin saya raih agar bisa lebih menikmati sebuah kehidupan, maka dari itu, saya telah memutuskan untuk berhenti mengajar." Namjoon menghentikan kalimatnya, sejenak menenangkan diri dan mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk tersenyum. "Hari ini adalah hari terakhir saya berstatus sebagai seorang guru."

Sementara Jimin, refleks berdiri dari duduknya. Tatapannya bertransformasi bagai mata pisau yang siap mencincang Namjoon beserta omong kosongnya. Jimin tahu tes demi tes yang ia berikan pada Namjoon selama ini memang serius karena itu ia meminta Namjoon agar menjalankannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tapi cara yang Namjoon ambil untuk melewati tes terakhir ini terlalu ekstrim! Saat Jimin menatap sekelilingnya, hampir semua murid yang pernah Namjoon ajar menangis histeris. Tes terakhir berhasil Namjoon lakukan, namun airmata yang tiba-tiba turun jadi bukti penolakan Jimin terhadap keputusan sang calon pendamping kakaknya.

"Terimakasih banyak atas perhatian yang di berikan, dan maaf sekali lagi karena telah merusak suasana bahagia kalian di hari kelulusan ini. Saya harap kesuksesan selalu menyertai kalian ke depannya. _Fighting_!"

Sekali lagi ia membungkukan badan sedalam sembilan puluh derajat kali ini diiringi beberapa tepukan tangan. Saat Namjoon menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, para murid serta orangtuanya balas membungkukkan badan sebagai tanpa penghormatan, membuat Namjoon melepas gelar gurunya dengan tambahan rasa bangga.

.

.

.

.

Berkencan dengan Kim Namjoon enam bulan ini, Seokjin merasa sudah hampir mengetahui keseluruhan hal tentangnya. Namjoon orang yang sangat terbuka, ia membicarakan semua hal tentang dirinya tanpa rasa ragu. Seokjin bahkan sangat tersentuh saat Namjoon mengatakan alasannya bahwa jika seseorang benar-benar saling mencintai, ia tidak akan pergi hanya karena mengetahui kelemahan pasangannya. Disana Seokjin dibuat semakin yakin, ia mencintai Kim Namjoon yang super ceroboh dan memiliki cinta pertama bernama musik.

" _Hyung_!"

Seokjin tersadar dari lamunannya. Taehyung yang barusan memanggil sudah tidak ada di depannya, bergabung bersama Jimin dan Jungkook yang lebih dulu lolos dari bagian pemeriksaan tiket. Itu artinya sekarang giliran Seokjin menyerahkan tiket miliknya untuk di periksa petugas. Gumaman protes dari orang-orang yang mengantri di belakangnya jadi tanda ia melamun cukup lama tadi.

"Selamat menikmati jalannya konser." Ucap sang petugas sembari mengembalikan potongan lain tiket pada Seokjin yang membalasnya dengan senyuman.

" _Hyung_ , kebiasaan melamun tiba-tibamu belum hilang juga." Jimin yang protes kali ini. Mendukung teori Seokjin tadi tentang lama waktu melamunnya yang membuat orang jengkel.

"Maaf ya." Senyum kecil ia berikan.

Taehyung dan Jungkook langsung mengapitnya di kiri dan kanan, melingkarkan lengan mereka dengan milik Seokjin guna mencari kehangatan tambahan di malam tahun baru yang nyaris bersuhu di bawah nol derajat. Mantel tebal yang mereka kenakan dirasa masih kurang hangat. Jimin tak ikut bergabung, tampak nyaman dalam langkahnya sendiri.

"Memang apa yang _hyung_ pikirkan? Tenang saja, kita akan melihat Namjoon _hyung_ sebentar lagi."

Seokjin tertawa kecil mendengar ocehan si bungsu. " _Ya_! Memang menurutmu hanya Namjoon yang ada dipikiranku?"

"Bukannya memang seperti itu? Sekarang lebih banyak Namjoon _hyung_ di pikiranmu dibanding kami."

Kesinisan Jimin muncul lagi. Seokjin menoleh ke arahnya yang berjalan terpisah. Semenjak masalah Shin waktu itu, hubungannya dan Jimin memang jadi sedikit aneh. Mereka masih tetap dekat sama seperti Seokjin dengan Taehyung maupun Jungkook, hanya saja ada saat-saat dimana Jimin terasa sedikit jauh. Mungkin karena sekarang ada tambahan Yoongi, atau Jimin yang sudah tumbuh semakin dewasa, atau memang dulu kehilangan kepercayaan dari sang hyung menyakitinya terlalu jauh. Jika begini, Seokjin tak punya cara lain selain menyalahkan diri sendiri.

"Katakan hal itu pada dirimu sendiri, Jimin. Kau bahkan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Yoongi daripada bermain bersamaku dan Kookie."

"Kenapa jadi membawa-bawa nama Yoongi?!"

"Karena kau lebih dulu membahas Namjoon _hyung_. Mereka memiliki posisi yang sama di antara keluarga kita." Taehyung melepas lingkaran tangannya dari Seokjin. Berhenti melangkah dan menatap sinis sang kakak yang terpancing emosi. "Seperti ini, kau jadi terdengar tidak menyukai Namjoon _hyung_."

Jimin dan Taehyung itu serupa. Memiliki tingkat keras kepala yang sama hingga jika tetap dibiarkan berargumen seperti tadi, tak akan pernah selesai sampai matahari terbit di malam hari sekalipun. "Sebaiknya kita pulang saja, kalian yang seperti ini akan mengacaukan suasana _perform_ pertama Namjoon." Seokjin kembali masuk dalam percakapan. Ia tidak melepaskan lengannya dari genggaman Jungkook karena tahu si bungsu lah yang paling merasa tidak nyaman saat ada pertengkaran diantara mereka.

Keduanya terdiam, meski masih saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Seokjin menghela nafas. Entah sejak kapan hubungan mereka jadi sensitif begini. Ia kira hari ini mereka akan bersenang-senang melihat Namjoon untuk pertama kalinya tampil sebagai rapper di konser besar. Kenyataannya malah saling berteriak dan menatap seolah siap bertarung sampai mati. "Asal kalian tahu, jika kalian tidak menyukai hubungan _hyung_ dan Namjoon, _hyung_ akan mengakhirinya." Susah payah menelan ludah dan mengontrol emosinya. Berusaha menemukan pandangan Jimin, dan saat menemukannya, Seokjin seperti siap menangis kapan saja tak peduli keberadaannya di tengah keramaian penggemar memasuki _venue_ konser. "Sejak masalah Shin dulu, _hyung_ bersumpah akan memilih kalian dibanding apapun." Ia bahkan rela mati jika itu demi kebahagiaan adik-adiknya. Karena melepas Namjoon juga berarti ia kehilangan separuh kehidupannya.

Selanjutnya dalam satu kedipan mata, Seokjin di sambut pelukan bertubi-tubi. Pertama Jungkook yang menarik tangannya dari lengan Seokjin untuk ia lingkarkan sepenuhnya pada tubuh sang kakak tertua. Lalu Taehyung, dan Jimin yang sedikit berlari mendekat karena jarak merek yang sejak tadi berjauhan. Seokjin mengedip-ngedipkan matanya tanda ia sedang berpikir, hal itu membuat airmata yang sejak tadi ia tahan perlahan luruh dan menuruni pipinya. Sekali lagi, ia tidak peduli dengan keramaian yang menjadikan drama kecil keluarganya sebagai tontonan. Perasaan bahagia dikelilingi adik-adiknya seperti ini yang membuat Seokjin rela bertaruh nyawa sekalipun.

"Maafkan kami." Jungkook berbisik tepat di telinganya. Begitu lembut hingga mengingatkan Seokjin akan sosok ibunya dulu yang selalu mengucapkan kata-kata penyemangat lewat bisikan.

"Jin _hyung_ adalah hal terbaik yang hadir di hidup kami." Kebalikannya dari Jungkook, suara husky Kim Taehyung dan sifatnya yang penuh kehangatan selalu membuat Seokjin merasakan kehadiran sang ayah di dekatnya. Ibunya pernah bilang bahwa Taehyung adalah miniatur kecil Tuan Kim.

Lalu ada Jimin yang memeluknya dari depan. Tangan-tangannya yang tak lebih panjang dari Taehyung berusaha melingkar sepenuhnya pada dua adiknya yang juga memeluk tubuh Seokjin dari samping. "Bahkan Jin _hyung_ pun berhasil di tes terakhirnya. Kami tidak lagi takut. Tolong langsung katakan iya pada Namjoon _hyung_ nanti."

Seokjin tidak mengerti sejak kapan dirinya jadi bagian dari tes? Tapi ia lebih memilih menikmati moment pelukannya yang hangat daripada bertanya lebih jauh pada adik-adiknya yang sepertinya setelah ini akan Seokjin minta membatasi tontonan bergenre detektif dan semacamnya.

.

.

.

Walau selama ini hanya mendengarkan Namjoon bercerita, Seokjin dapat meyakini bahwa bagi Namjoon musik adalah substansi berpersentase terbanyak yang ada dalam aliran darahnya. Detik ini keyakinan Seokjin mendapat bukti nyata. Saat _t-shirt_ abu-abu yang sedikit kebesaran, celana pendek selutut, serta beberapa aksesoris seperti kalung berliontin dua cincin, gelang-gelang bernuansa _gothic_ , dan _wristband_ warna hitam dengan bordiran ' _hate_ ' putih di tengahnya yang merupakan salah satu hadiah dari Seokjin, berpadu jadi satu di tubuh Kim Namjoon. Membuatnya bertransformasi menjadi seorang _rapper_ yang di teriakan namanya oleh seisi _venue_. Rap Monster. Seokjin tidak tahu kekasihnya dulu seterkenal ini dan orang-orang MASIH mengenalinya setelah nyaris lima tahun ia sama sekali tak menyentuh dunia _rapper_ -nya.

Seokjin mungkin menjadi satu-satunya manusia yang mampu berdiri tenang tanpa anggukan-anggukan kepala atau teriakan bersemangat ketika Namjoon ah.. Rap Monster memuntahkan lirik-liriknya bersama tempo musik yang sepertinya semakin cepat di tiap perubahan detik. Rap monster di atas panggung sana, sedikit banyak mengejutkannya, Seokjin tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa sang guru matematika super ceroboh yang bahkan mengancingkan kemeja saja masih sering salah, kini meloncat-loncat menguasai panggung dan atmosfir penonton dengan musiknya.

Keringat yang semakin banyak ia keluarkan menjadikan rambut abu-abunya sedikit basah, dan sialan memang, itu seksi sekali! Apalagi Namjoon mengubah gaya rambutnya menjadi sedikit _spiky_ di satu sisi. Seokjin mendadak jadi ingin berteriak pada seisi _venue_ bahwa Rap Monster yang seksi di atas panggung sana adalah miliknya.

"Astaga, memang hanya Jin _hyung_ yang bisa melamun saat sedang berada di konser musik ini." Jimin berteriak di sampingnya, karena suaranya yang biasa tidak akan berefek apa-apa di tengah serbuan dentuman musik dan teriakan histeris manusia lain.

Seokjin tertawa kecil, menertawakan kebenaran dari ucapan adiknya barusan. Di samping Jimin, ada Taehyung dan Jungkook yang asik menganggukan kepala dan mengayunkan tangan mereka yang terangkat mengikuti irama musik. "Ah serius, aku suka lagu ini!" Pekikan heboh Taehyung tak mau kalah dengan yang lain. Kalau Seokjin tidak salah dengar, lagu yang Namjoon bawakan kali ini berjudul 'Do You'.

"Aku hanya belum percaya, Namjoon yang di atas sana benar-benar Namjoon yang kita kenal selama ini. Guru matematika kalian."

Jimin menanggapi juga bersama sedikit tawa. "Mantan, _hyung_. Namjoon _hyung_ bilang ia akan berhenti mengajar." Lanjutnya, pandangannya kembali fokus pada aksi Namjoon di atas sana. Keren, sungguh. Jika dulu Jimin sempat mengaguminya sebagai seorang guru (setelah Namjoon berubah jadi tidak menyebalkan lagi) kini rasa kagumnya bertambah tiga kali lipat pada Namjoon sebagai Rap Monster. "Dan aku lebih suka Namjoon _hyung_ yang ini. Bukankah ia terlihat lebih bebas dan bahagia, _hyung_?"

Ya, tentu saja. Seokjin mengangguk kecil. Sempat merasa Namjoon menatap kearahnya dan memberikannya _wink_ di lirik ' _what the fuck you want_?' lengkap dengan lidah yang menyapu sudut bibir. Dan sepertinya itu bukan hanya perasaannya saja, seisi _venue_ menggila berkat aksi liar yang ia berikan meski mereka tidak mengetahui siapa penerima pasti kedipan mata nakal tersebut.

"Ya, dia jadi sangat bebas."

Seokjin tidak tahu mana sisi Kim Namjoon yang lebih ia sukai. Yang pasti si Rap Monster di atas panggung sana sangat tidak baik bagi kesehatan jantungnya.

.

Lima tahun masih belum mampu membuatnya melupakan _mixtape_ favoritnya. 'Do You' telah selesai ia nyanyikan tanpa kesalahan lirik sedikitpun, menyisakan deru nafas memburu dan serbuan keringat yang turun. Namjoon mengambil jeda untuk meminum air dari botol mineral yang memang disediakan di atas panggung. Hanya gerakan minum biasa menurutnya, tapi pekikan kerumunan penonton menggila lagi. Tanpa sadar seringainya muncul, ia sungguh merindukan hal-hal seperti ini setelah lima tahun berkutat dengan buku dan murid-murid kelebihan hormon remaja.

" _Okay guys, what's up_! _This is Rap Monster_! Wow, lama tak bertemu dan kalian masih ingat lagu-laguku. Terimakasih banyak!"

Sekedar info saja, Rap Monster dulu merupakan salah satu bintangnya underground. Ia punya fans fanatik sendiri yang secara mengejutkan meski dengan berat hati ikut mendukungnya saat memutuskan berhenti sejenak. Lalu kini berita _comeback_ -nya sang dewa _rap underground_ diduga menyebabkan ludesnya tiket dalam sekejap di ajang All Force One kali ini. Sebuah konser rutin tahunan para _rapper underground_ di Seoul.

Sementara menunggu kehebohan penonton reda, Namjoon menenggak lagi air mineralnya. Pandanganya meluas mencari sosok Seokjin dan ketiga adiknya yang tadi hanya sempat beberapa kali ia lihat sekilas. Dan ya, mereka disana. Melihat cara ketiga bocah Kim menatapnya, Namjoon sedikit lega, ia pikir mereka akan kecewa dengan sosok lain guru matematikanya. Tapi justru sepertinya Namjoon mendapat tambahan penggemar. Saat bertemu mata Seokjin, ia lebih bahagia lagi. Bibirnya mengukir senyum tulus dan bukan lagi seringai nakal seperti tadi. Senyum yang akan terjadi dan untuk Kim Seokjin seorang.

" _Well, guys_." Namjoon memulai lagi. Ketegasan yang di tambah dalam suaranya menciptakan keheningan seketika. Masih menatap Seokjin di kerumunan sana. "Banyak hal yang terjadi padaku selama lima tahun ini. Awalnya semua tampak sial. Aku berubah menjadi orang yang lebih menyebalkan dari sebelumnya. Sampai seseorang membuatku berubah." Respon yang ia dapat berupa bisikan-bisikan kecil tentang arti seseorang yang idola mereka sebutkan. Degupan jantung Namjoon makin menggila, tatapan mata Kim Seokjin melelehkannya sekaligus menyatukan kepingan kenangan masa lalu.

"Kalian pasti tau dari lagu-laguku dulu bahwa aku bukan orang yang mudah percaya pada cinta. Khusus orang ini.. dia bahkan memberiku pengalaman tentang arti _love at the first sight._ _It sounds like bullshit, rite? I know_. Tapi aku berani bertaruh bahwa hampir enam bulan ini aku jatuh cinta setengah mati padanya." Kehebohan kembali terjadi, yang ini lebih parah dari para siswi penggemarnya saat Namjoon memberitahukan hal nyaris serupa beberapa hari lalu. Senyumnya tetap terjaga, begitupun tatapannya untuk Seokjin yang terlihat siap menangis kapan saja. "Dua lagu selanjutnya adalah untuknya, Kim Seokjin."

Lalu lampu panggung mendadak padam. Meninggalkan penonton bersama kegelapan. Beberapa detik kemudian, lampu kembali menyala dan hanya menyorot pada sosok Rap Monster yang kini mengenakan kaca mata hitam, duduk di sebuah kursi di tengah panggung sana. Lalu musik mulai mengalun, masih dengan tempo dan beat yang familiar khas Rap Monster, namun lirik-lirik yang dihasilkan memang berbeda dari lagu-lagu sebelumnya yang lebih menekankan pada _haters_ dan _self praises_ , disini Namjoon menceritakan perjuangannya soal cinta.

 ** _The way we love_**

 ** _Whether you're in your teens or twenties, love is all the same_**

 ** _RM, so now I'm telling you the story_**

 ** _I loved this much before, how about you?_**

 ** _This is just an intro shouting bout my whole mind and body_**

 ** _You know that her refusals and bad words could never stop me_**

 ** _They could never retard me, this is my ideology_**

 ** _Who in the world can dampen my heart's blood? Nobody_**

 ** _(Wassup) I'll ask you again (Wassup) How about yo?_**

 ** _If you haven't loved yet, how about doing it like me?_**

 ** _A person's emotions is so strange_**

 ** _I'm the one who makes you smile but you go to the bastard who makes you cry_**

 ** _(I said) Yeah that's love (I said) yeah that's love_**

 ** _Some may call me a loser but I'm really OK_**

 ** _As if I've never been hurt by love before_**

 ** _As if I'll give even more when she takes away my all_**

 ** _Wassup_**

Lampu kembali padam. Kali ini lebih lama dari sebelumnya karena Namjoon yang sedang bergegas turun dari panggung, menuju kerumunan penonton yang semakin histeris dengan aksi idola mereka. Cukup kesulitan mencari Seokjin di dalam gelap dan banyaknya orang-orang. Di saat seperti inilah, latihan bersama tiga bocah Kim kemarin jadi sangat berguna.

"Namjoon _hyung_ , kami disini!"

"Disini disini, _hyung_!"

" _Hyung_ , kau bisa melihat kami?!"

Namjoon berjalan cepat menuju asal suara-suara yang ia kenal. Rencana lainnya adalah menyuruh Seokjin mengenakan baju berwarna terang agar tugasnya semakin mudah dan lagi-lagi para bocah Kim melakukannya dengan baik. Seokjin terlihat mengenakan _sweater cream_ bercorak merah setelah mantelnya dititipkan di bagian penitipan barang. Lalu saat berada di hadapan mereka, Namjoon di sambut cengiran khas mereka yang sepertinya semakin lebar saja. Seokjin terlihat masih sangat terkejut, hanya mampu berkedip-kedip menatap Namjoon yang jadi dibuat gemas. Setelah meraih telapak tangan Seokjin dan ia genggam erat, Namjoon mengangkat tangan satunya yang bebas untuk mengacak lembut rambut ketiga adiknya disertai gumaman 'terimakasih banyak, Kims.' lalu menuntun Seokjin kembali ke atas panggung yang lampunya padam.

Perlahan musik mulai terdengar lagi, hanya satu lampu menyorot langsung ke tengah panggung. Musik yang ini terdengar jauh lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Seolah benar-benar menggambarkan seseorang yang tengah jatuh cinta. Ketika mereka sampai di atas panggung, Namjoon meminta Seokjin duduk di kursi. Sementara ia melepas kacamatanya dan mengambil posisi berlutut di samping Seokjin yang terkejut, menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangan saat Namjoon mulai bernyanyi. Sungguhan bernyanyi.

 ** _I don't wanna kick this at all_**

 ** _I want you to want me, that's all_**

 ** _But we don't know how yeah we don't know how_**

 ** _It sounds great and fresh, shawty ain't it? I'll take you to the mall_**

 ** _Buy clothes, what you wanted any day you can call_**

 ** _We are the one we are the one_**

 ** _I'll pray, I'll stay yeah you make me this way_**

 ** _Oh you make me say_**

 ** _Oh round & round, you make me fly_**

 ** _Now I ain't down & out, you makin' me cry_**

 ** _Yeah boy you got me say_**

 ** _Oh round & round, you make me fly_**

 ** _Now I ain't down & out, you makin' me cry_**

 ** _Yeah boy you got me say_**

Setelah menyelesaikan liriknya, Namjoon tersenyum pada Seokjin. Terasa puluhan kali lipat lebih manis dari biasanya hingga Seokjin bisa saja menangis detik itu juga, atau memang ia sudah benar-benar menangis. Yang selanjutnya adalah Namjoon melepaskan kalungnya, menarik keluar salah satu cincin silver disana, menggenggamnya erat di telapak tangan seolah nyawanya berada disana. Di moment ini teriakan demi teriakan penonton di bawah sana serasa menghilang. Menyisakan sunyi yang romantis bagi keduanya.

Ia lalu membuka telapak tangannya saat berkata, "Seokjin-ah, menikahlah denganku." Tanpa basa-basi apapun. Kim Namjoon memang bukan tipe yang seperti itu. Lagipula semua hal yang ingin ia katakan pada Seokjin detik ini sudah terwakili oleh lirik-lirik dalam dua lagu sebelumnya. Ia hanya ingin menunda niatnya lebih lama lagi.

"Asal kau siap membantuku mengurus dua bocah SMA dan satu bocah menuju perguruan tinggi beserta pacarnya, maka ya. Aku akan menikah denganmu."

Tawa mendominasi seisi _venue_ karena jawaban Seokjin, Namjoon sendiri juga tertawa. Setelah itu ia bangkit berdiri untuk memeluk Seokjin seerat yang ia bisa. Membisikan terimakasih tanpa henti tepat di telinganya, sebab karena Seokjin ia bisa menuju mimpinya sekaligus mendapat bonus sebuah keluarga. Keluarga Kim-nya sendiri.

Diiringi tepukan tangan dan teriakan fans-nya, Namjoon akhirnya melepas pelukan. Meraih jemari tangan kiri Seokjin untuk menyematkan cincin yang sudah ia siapkan. Namjoon sempat minder sendiri dengan cincin yang ia pilih mengingat kekayaan keluarga Kim yang jauh di atasnya. Untunglah reaksi triplets Kim menyelamatnya, ketiganya kompak berdecak kagum saat Namjoon tunjukan cincin yang akan ia berikan pada Seokjin dan baiklah Seokjin dasarnya saja sudah sempurna apapun akan terlihat baik saat ia kenakan. Cincin pilihan Namjoon nyatanya semakin manis menghiasi jari manis tangan kiri Seokjin. "Artinya kau harus rela membagi cintaku dengan mereka, _babe_." Sengaja, ia masih menggunakan _mic_ saat mengucapkannya. Fans semakin berteriak heboh karena fan service anti mainstream yang diberikan sang idola.

"Apa semua ini rencanamu dan mereka, Namjoonie?" Seokjin berbisik. Matanya masih menatap kagum jari manisnya yang kini tersemat cincin berlapis emas putih yang manis.

"Ya, para Kim itu berbakat jadi _event organizer._ Mereka menjalankan semua keinginanku dengan baik." Kali ini tak ada _microphone_. Namjoon ingin menjaga percakapan yang ini sebagai privasi.

"Termasuk memberikan tes padaku juga?"

"Tes apa maksudmu?!"

Sampai disini, Seokjin seperti menyadari bahwa Namjoon tidak terlibat apapun. Tadi murni dari inisiatif kelewat kreatif dari ketiga adiknya. Entah apa maksud mereka melakukan hal itu. Seokjin akan menanyakannya suatu saat.

Namjoon tampak masih menunggu penjelasan Seokjin yang tadi sempat menghindari tatapannya, kini mengembalikan fokusnya pada sang tunangan.

"Namjoon?"

" _Yes, babe_?"

"Bisakah kita turun dari sini? Ini mulai memalukan."

Sang _rapper_ ingin protes, namun setelah dipikirkan lagi, Seokjin ada benarnya juga. Mereka masih di atas panggung, ditonton ratusan pasang mata yang bagai haus hal-hal manis setelah selama ini menyukai musik-musik _underground_ yang kelam. Namjoon merencanakan satu ciuman sebagai penutup. Tapi melihat Seokjin yang wajah merahnya membuatnya seperti nyaris pingsan karena malu. Ia kira ciuman akan jadi hal pribadi mereka di belakang panggung sana.

Masih menggenggam tangan Seokjin, Namjoon berbalik menghadap penonton lagi dengan senyum tulus terbaik yang ia miliki. _Well_ , jika boleh jujur, detik ini Namjoon merasa jadi orang paling bahagia sejagat raya.

"Terimakasih atas dukungan kalian. Hari ini aku dan Seokjin benar-benar bahagia. Mulai hari ini juga aku memutuskan untuk kembali memproduksi musikku. Dan untuk para bocah Kim disana! Terimakasih banyak, _boys_! Aku sayang kalian."

Sosok ketiganya masih bisa terlihat di kerumunan sana. Taehyung mengangguk dengan senyum kotak andalannya, Jungkook tengah mengusap-usap matanya yang dibasahi air mata, dan Jimin.. sang kapten Kim kebanggaan Namjoon memberikan mereka _love sign_ di atas kepala.

Bagai tokoh Disney, Kim Namjoon mendapatkan _happy ending_ -nya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"POKOKNYA KALIAN HARUS MENIKAH DI DISNEYLAND!"

"Terlalu kekanakkan, Tae. Paris akan lebih romantis."

"YAH, _YOU ARE NEVER TOO OLD FOR DISNEY_!"

"Kim Taehyung, _grammar_ -mu salah."

"Astaga, kau guru matematika, _hyung_!"

"JUNGKOOK BANTU AKU BICARA JANGAN MAIN _GAME_ TERUS!"

"Aku lebih setuju dengan Jimin _hyung_ , Tae."

"PANGGIL AKU _HYUNG_ JUGA, KOOKIE! T.T"

" _Asaaaaaa_ ~"

"Taehyungie, berhenti berteriak. Nanti tenggorokanmu sakit."

"Jin _hyung_ , kau akan menikah di Disneyland kan kan kan?"

"Apa tidak lebih baik disini saja? Pekerjaanku sedang tidak bisa di tinggal."

"TIDAK BOLEH! PERNIKAHAN KALIAN TIDAK BOLEH BIASA-BIASA SAJA!" Kali ini ketiganya teriak bersamaan.

Siapa bilang sebuah kisah yang berakhir bahagia akan benar-benar bahagia? Ya, mungkin di kisah lain seperti itu. Kisah dimana pasangan mereka tidak memiliki tiga orang adik laki-laki yang.. _apa ya_? Namjoon bahkan tak lagi bisa menjelaskannya pakai kata-kata konvensional. Mereka jauh melampaui segala bentuk kenormalan yang ada.

Yang lebih aneh lagi, Namjoon menyayangi ketiganya setengah mati. Efek Kim Seokjin memang benar-benar ajaib.

 **-END-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Here is the epilogue! Buat yang belum nonton perform Namjoon di acara All Force One, silahkan search di Youtube '150920 All Force One Rapmonster full vers.' dan selamat jatuh cinta dengan sang Rap Monster~ *Seokjin: HE'S MINE!*

P.S: lagu pertama itu Skool Luv Affair, lagu kedua itu Monterlude :)


End file.
